Usuario Blog:Adeptus Hispanus/Tormenta en ciernes I: La Caída de Cadia
Dramatis personae Defensores de Cadia *'Ursarkar E. Creed' - Lord Castellano, Gobernador Primus y Gobernador de la Fortaleza de Cadia . *'Kell' - Sargento de Estado Mayor del 8º Regimiento de Cadia. *'Kormachen '- Teniente del 88º Regimiento de Cadia, luego adscrito al 8º. *'Santa Celestine' - La Santa en vida. *'Canonesa Eleanor' - Geminae Superia. *'Canonesa Genevieve' - Geminae Superia. *'Katarinya Greyfax' - Inquisidora del Ordo Hereticus. *'Baronesa Vardus' - Miembro de la Casa Raven. Adeptus Astartes Ángeles Oscuros *'Korahael '- Señor de la 4ª Compañía de los Ángeles Oscuros. Lobos Espaciales *'Egil Lobo de Hierro' - Señor Lobo de los Lobos de Hierro. *'Orven Altoyermo '- Sucesor de Egil Lobo de Hierro en los Lobos de Hierro. *'Sven Aullador' - Señor Lobo de los Aulladores de Fuego, de los Lobos Espaciales. Puños Imperiales *'Furan '- Sargentro de la escuadra de Exterminadores Furan, de la 1ª Compañía. *'Trevaux '- Comodoro de la Phalanx. *'Tor Garadon' - Capitán de la 3ª Compañía de los Puños Imperiales. Templarios Negros *'Marius Amalrich' - Mariscal de la Cruzada Cruixis de los Templarios Negros. Adeptus Mechanicus *'Belisarius Cawl' - Archimagos Dominus del Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Klarn '- Magos. 13ª Cruzada Negra *'Abaddon el Saqueador' - Señor de la Guerra del Caos. *'Zaraphiston ' - Lugarteniente de Abaddon. *'Zagthean '- Lugarteniente de Abaddon. *'Skyrak '- Lugarteniente de Abaddon. *'Korda '- Lugarteniente de Abaddon. *'Portadores de la Desesperación' - Guardia personal y Elegidos de Abaddon. *'Legio Vulcanum' - Legión titánica traidora. *'Elek Stane' - Señor de la Cábala Cyclopia de la Legión Negra. *'Shon'tu' - Herrero de Guerra de los Guerreros de Hierro. *'Krom Gat '- Herrero de Guerra de los Guerreros de Hierro. *'Be’lakor, el Primer Condenado '- Príncipe Demonio. *'Urkrathos ' - Príncipe Demonio y comandante de la Flota Negra. *'Perros de Abaddon' - Partida de guerra de la Legión Negra. Agentes xenos *'Sylandri Caminavelos' - Vidente de Sombras de los Arlequines. *'Trazyn el Infinito' - Señor supremo Necrón. Prólogo La soñadora despierta en el mundo que no es mundo. Colores vibrantes se arremolinan alrededor de ella como la niebla soplada por el viento. Incluso en el sueño, siente su caricia. Son las brasas de las emociones, ni calientes ni frías, reunidas por manos sin edad para alimentar un resplandor más allá de las estrellas. La soñadora recuerda una época en que estaba a merced de la emoción, de la fragilidad mortal. Un tiempo antes del sueño, antes de que se le revelara su verdadero propósito; Antes de ser elegida y aún era un recipiente de carne y hueso. Se compadece de sí misma por su debilidad, su debilidad. Y a pesar de ello… Y a pesar de ello… Los colores se retiran ante de un destello de plata. Una espada. Su espada. No. Es demasiado pronto. Sigue estando cansada. Las cicatrices de ayer aún no han sanado. La luz dorada perfora la niebla. Las imágenes se derraman sobre los pensamientos de la soñadora. Los muertos. Los moribundos. Un mundo ahogado en sangre y fuego y la galaxia desgarrada entre risas oscuras. No hay palabras. No son necesarias. La soñadora sabe qué se espera de ella. Sabe el precio que pagará. Cada vez que abandona el mundo que no es un mundo lo hace inferior, perdiendo un pedazo de ella para siempre en el vacío parloteante; un festín para los condenados. Un día se marchará y no volverá. Una parte de ella, el último remanente de su mortalidad, desea que la carga pase a otra persona. Que la paz que se había ganado hacía mucho tiempo fuese cierta. Pero si ella no asumía esta responsabilidad, ¿Quién lo hará? La soñadora sabe que no hay otra. Está sola; La primera y última de un gran plan que nunca se realizó. El fragmento que se desvanece de un sueño que nunca será. Sabe mejor que nadie que el único fracaso peor que la derrota no es luchar en absoluto. La luz dorada la envuelve. La mano de la soñadora se cierra alrededor de la espada. La evasiva memoria vuelve y su fuerza con ella. Su cansancio retrocede, arrastrado por un renovado propósito. La niebla ondula y se retira. La soñadora persiste en el umbral del mundo que no es mundo. Sus colores han mutado, apagándose y volviéndose monótonos; Parte de ella se ha desvanecido con ellos. El precio del deber. El precio de la fe. Mas ya no importa. Ha tomado la decisión. Nunca puede haber descanso para alguien como ella. Si éste va a ser su último campo de batalla, entonces la soñadora se enfrentará a él sin tregua. Con una última oración susurrada, la soñadora se arroja desde el vacío, hacia el crisol de la guerra. Capítulo 1: La sombra desciende Bajo el abrazo de la guerra Durante diez mil años, los desolados páramos del Ojo del Terror royeron el tejido de la galaxia, arrojando sus horrores al Imperio de la Humanidad. Y durante todos y cada uno de esos diez mil años Cadia se mantuvo firme, un baluarte de adamantium cuya fuerza y propósito provenían de la carne, la sangre y los huesos de los fieles. No hay registros de cuántas almas valientes han caído defendiendo el Mundo Fortaleza de la Puerta de Cadia. Pero mediante su sacrificio, la marea de traidores, herejes y demonios es detenida. Mediante su ejemplo, mil mundos han conocido la poca paz que se puede encontrar en esta, la más desoladora de las épocas. Pero a medida que la oscuridad hizo cada vez más insoldable, y el resplandor del Astronomicon se apagaba como una vela soplada por el viento, el Ojo del Terror latió, expulsando sus siniestras energías en espirales y zarcillos hacia el vacío. Abaddon el Saqueador, heredero del manto maldito del architraidor Horus, desató todo el poder de su 13ª Cruzada Negra. Con un chillido que resonó en todas las pesadillas desde Medusa hasta Ultramar, la flota del Saqueador soltó amarras. Cadia, eterna vigilante y eje de las defensas del Imperio, era el blanco. Cadia estaba lista. La campaña de Abaddon había sido prevista largo tiempo ha tanto por místicos como por estrategas y las fortalezas de la Puerta se prepararon para su llegada. Las naves de guerra capitales de las flotas de batalla imperiales rondaban las heladas corrientes del espacio profundo. Desde los desiertos arrasados por la radiación de Prosan hasta las llanuras cubiertas de hielo de Solar Mariatus, los Kasr fueron ampliados. Sus ya formidables guarniciones de Tropas de Choque fueron reforzadas por unidades procedentes de todo el Imperio. Los colores esplendorosos de las Casas de Caballeros volaban junto a los orgullosos estandartes del Adeptus Astartes; los estruendosos motores de guerra del Adeptus Mechanicus se concentraron junto a las brillantes filas del Adepta Sororitas. Y en todas partes, los guerreros de la propia Cadia, tallados y entrenados para este y sólo este momento, esperaron la batalla que definiría la historia de la galaxia durante miles de años por venir. Millones perecieron en el asalto inicial y millones más en la inexorable masacre que ocurrió a continuación. Mundos enteros ardieron. Guerreros sin número derramaron su última gota de sangre por pulgadas de tierra arrasada y sin valor. Cementerios de restos retorcidos, mecidos por los vientos solares, marcaban el fin de flotas cuya potencia de fuego podrían haber arrasado sistemas completos. No había tiempo para el duelo, ni para la desesperación. Los defensores de Cadia lucharon hasta que agotaron sus fuerzas y después volvieron a la lucha, pues no había descanso en la acometida del Caos. Si esto hubiera sido un simple choque de armas, el Imperio podría haber tenido cierta confianza en las defensas de Cadia. Pero las armas de Abaddon no estaban limitadas a los medios mortales. Tenía las bendiciones y los talentos de los Dioses Oscuros para hacer lo que quisiera. Las plagas devoraron fortalezas antes de que estas pudieran hacer un disparo. La locura reclamó tanto al devoto como al profano. Y la traición, esas falsas promesas susurradas por profetas de la condenación, era la carta más poderosa en la mano del Saqueador. A medida que la herejía se extendió, los hermanos se enfrentaron. Regimientos completos fueron arrsados desde dentro o purgados con fuego. Los bastiones, aislados del exterior, colapsaron por peleas internas cuando los justos lucharon contra los corruptos. Y sin embargo fue una de estas traiciones la que hizo volver a hacer florecer la esperanza. Cuando un acto catastrófico de traición culminó con la matanza del Alto Mando Cadiano en los Campos Tyrok, Ursarkar E. Creed, comandante del famoso 8º de Cadia, tomó el papel de Lord Castellano, asumiendo la responsabilidad de dirigir a las fuerzas de Cadia. El ascenso de Creed alteró el curso del conflicto. Su actitud fría y calculadora le hizo ganarse el respeto de los soldados de trinchera, de las hermandades templadas por la guerra del Adeptus Astartes e incluso, según se dijo, de fuerzas xenos que se rumoreó desempeñaron algún papel en la defensa de Cadia. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Creed y de tantos héroes sin nombre, demasiados para ser contados, la incursión del Caos fue ralentizada y al final, rechazada. En su retirada dejaban un sistema planetario al borde del colapso y unos defensores demasiado cansados para celebrarlo. Los defensores de Cadia no tenían forma de entrar en contacto con los mundos exteriores del sistema; los relés de comunicaciones y coros astropáticos habían sido destruidos. Aquellos astrópatas que se arriesgaron a poner sus mentes a la deriva en las mareas de la Disformidad sufrieron ataques o fueron consumidos por las entidades siempre hambrientas que acechan más allá del velo de la realidad. Mientras los operarios trabajaban por restaurar unas defensas famélicas y se sucedían batallas esporádicas con aquellos invasores todavía presentes en el suelo de Cadia, Creed entró en contacto con el remanente de la Armada Imperial que seguía en órbita. A petición suya, aquellas pocas naves capaces de moverse por sí misma se marcharon a fin de realizar un reconocimiento de los bordes del sistema. En su ausencia, Creed se convenció cada vez más de que había otro asalto en camino. Durante todos y cada uno de los largos meses de combates no se recibieron informes de Abaddon desembarcando en el planeta. ¿Pudiera ser que el Saqueador, enemigo mortal de todo lo que representaba el Imperio, reclamara su conquista sin siquiera levantar una espada por la causa? Los instintos de Creed le decían lo contrario, y era un soldado demasiado viejo como para no confiar en ellos. Creed sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitar que la flota del Saqueador pasara por la Puerta de Cadia. Las naves de la Armada Imperial que todavía seguían en órbita eran poco más que futuros nombres en la lista de pérdidas. La única excepción era la Barcaza de Batalla de los Lobos Espaciales Colmillo de Melenardiente, persuadida de iniciar una sobrecarga del reactor mediante los ministerios de sus Sacerdotes de Hierro. Sólo ella podía luchar como lo haría una nave de guerra. Las otras podrían rugir como dragones si el enemigo llegase a su alcance, pero no podrían perseguirle si se tratase de una persecución hacia el espacio profundo. Por otro lado, Creed sospechaba que no habría tal persecución. Cadia era un símbolo de la resistencia del Imperio y de los repetidos fracasos de Abaddon. Su orgullo no le permitiría dejar pasar Cadia por alto. Aunque tal vez perecerían en el proceso, los ejércitos de Cadia podrían cumplir una última y vital función. Cada día que resistían, cada hora, era tiempo en el cual podían llegar refuerzos y arrojar a las fuerzas de Abaddon de vuelta a la Disformidad; esta vez, para siempre. Así pues, Creed puso su mente a trabajar para lanzar un desafío que el Saqueador no pudiera ignorar. Sólo una de las fortalezas principales de Cadia había sobrevivido a la invasión. Kasr Kraf se ecnontraba en el borde de los Campos Elysion, una gran extensión en Cadia Secundus dominada por los famosos e incansables Pilones cadianos. Creed retiró su mando detrás de los muros de Kasr Kraf e hizo las preparaciones que pudo para prepararla a lo que consideraba cada vez más como una batalla inevitable. Bajo la mirada de basilisco de Creed, las redes de túneles y cavernas arqueológicas fueron ampliadas y preparadas para la última resistencia. Los adeptos del Culto Mechanicus trabajaban día y noche, arrancando materiales de bastiones destrozados para reavivar defensas y emplazamientos de armas reparables. Por toda Cadia Secundus la historia fue la misma. Regimiento tras regimiento de tropas de choque trabajaron por restaurar las defensas pulverizadas por el bombardeo y la invasión. No se afanaron solos. Compañías del Adeptus Astartes, en muchas ocasiones reducidas a poco más que un puñado de escuadras, ocuparon su lugar en las defensas, haciendo brillar sus colores y heráldicas contra los monótonos uniformes de los cadianos. Al norte de Kasr Kraf, Orven Altoyermo guarnicionó a sus hermanos en las ruinas de Kasr Jark. Sin embargo, la Gran Compañía nacida en Fenris rara vez se encontraba dentro de los muros, pues en su lugar escudriñaban las llanuras llenas de cráteres, buscando a los últimos demonios que habían vagado por allí solo días antes. A pesar de que seguían obsesionados por el coste de las campañas recientes, los Lobos Espaciales estaban decididos a traer honor tanto a su nuevo Señor Lobo como a su predecesor: el caído Egil Lobo de Hierro, cuyos iconos y nombre aún llevaba la gran compañía hasta que se lavara la mancha de su muerte. Aún más al norte, la 4ª Compañía de los Ángeles Oscuros reforzó lo que quedaba de la superestructura de su propio Crucero de Asalto, Espada de Desafío, de la cual había sobrevivido el suficiente armamento tras el impacto como para convertirla en una fortaleza formidable por derecho propio. Oraciones guturales resonaban por todas las líneas quebradas al sur de Kasr Kraf, cantadas con en el peso que otorgaba la santidad de los Templarios Negros . Incluso entonces, el Mariscal Marius Amalrich tenía poca fe en que los cadianos resistieran y por ello dispersó a los guerreros de su Cruzada Cruxis, decidido a engrosar su ardor. Al otro lado del valle, desde la fortaleza de Creed, las Hermanas de la Orden de Nuestra Señora Mártir guarnecían la extensa Capilla de San Morrican. Siempre que el viento soplaba desde el este, este llevaba ráfagas de incienso más allá de las murallas de Kasr Kraf. Creed se alegró de ver la determinación que tales vapores penetrantes inculcaron en sus tropas, pero no sintió lo mismo en su propio corazón. Hacía tiempo que había depositado su fe en el rugido de los bombardeos y en el espíritu de lucha del soldado cadiano. En su fuero interno no tenía sentido desear milagros a menos que estuvieras preparado para forjarlos uno mismo. Y eso hizo. En los días posteriores, Creed forjó a sus soldados con dureza, dejándoles tan cansados que no tuvieron energías para dudar o incluso temer. Por primera vez, la masiva aglomeración de regiminetos de Cadia comprendió la dura tutela que había hecho del 8º de Cadia el formidable instrumento de guerra en el que se había convertido. En cuanto al propio 8º, estos se tomaron la situación con un orgullo perverso, observando sus penurias reflejadas en sus camaradas. Los veteranos en sus filas sabían exactamente por qué Creed actuaba como lo hacía; incluso recibieron con agrado sus diatribas, sabiendo que estas iban a moldear a otros, como ya lo fueron ellos. Pero los preparativos de Creed no quedaron restringidos a reforjar carne y sangre. Recuperó los restos del coro astropático de las ruinas de Kasr Luten y los hizo instalar en Kasr Kraf. Los astrópatas unidos a este habían muerto mucho tiempo ha, por tanto Creed requisó cuantos psíquicos quedaban en Cadia y ordenó que fueran introducidos sus parcheados confines. Muy pocos eran astrópatas, dado que la mayoría eran psíquicos sancionados de la Scholastica Psykana. Pero Creed apostó que su poder ayudaría a los verdaderos astrópatas a romper la interferencia psíquica que había aislado a Cadia y traerle los tan necesarios refuerzos. Esta estrategia encontró objeciones dentro del propio estado mayor de Creed. Algunos lo vieron como el despilfarro de un recurso finito y la mayoría temían que las mentes no entrenadas de la mayoría atrajesen horrores de la disformidad directamente a Cadia. Creed ya había decidido seguir adelante cuando una nave monitor, la única superviviente de la flota de reconocimiento, llegó renqueante a la órbita exterior. El flanco de estribor de la Orquídea Pyrax era una ruina del metal marcado y cauterizado. Dos tercios de su tripulación estaba muerta y el resto perecería de intoxicación por radiación antes de que terminara el día. El único oficial superviviente dio un relato torpe de lo que había visto, pero las lecturas de los sensores no dejaron lugar a la ambigüedad. La Flota Negra de Abaddon se dirigía hacia Cadia; un furioso enjambre de naves de guerra, naves demoníacas y cascos espaciales tan masivos que eclipsaban a las estrellas. Peor aún: en su núcleo se hallaba el casco malévolo de una Fortaleza Negra. Los temores de Creed se había cumplido. La 13ª Cruzada Negra de Abaddon no había terminado. De hecho, apenas acababa de comenzar. Secretos enterrados Lejos de Cadia, rodeado por los páramos barridos por el polvo de Eriad VI, una tarea de cincuenta años se mecía al borde del desastre. Durante miles de años, el Sistema Eriad fue considerado inútil. Bañados por la mano radioactiva de una estrella enojada, sus planetas no tenían los recursos que les hicieran viables para la colonización. Estratégicamente hablando, era prescindible. A principios del M32, la Armada Imperial estableció un puesto avanzado orbital en Eriad VI. Durante un tiempo, el mundo fue utilizado como área de espera, sólo para ser abandonado cuando la 4ª Cruzada Negra de Abaddon el Saqueador barrió Eriad en el M34. Con la gran ciudadela de Kromarch amenazada por las fuerzas de Abaddon, el alto mando naval no tenía deseo alguno de desperdiciar recursos limitados en un puesto avanzado con tan poco valor. La defensa de Eriad VI casi terminó con la primera salva y la cruzada de Abaddon siguió su camino. Eriad pasó sin pena ni gloria para los escribas del Administratum durante casi seis milenios, hasta que la Tormenta Disforme Storael obligó a la nave exploradora Ojo Caprichoso a hacer un reingreso al espacio real de emergencia. Atrapado dentro de Eriad por los caprichos de Storael, el capitán se encargó de realizar una inspección detallada del sistema. En el proceso, descubrió que la superficie de Eriad VI fue sometida a bombardeos masivos en un pasado lejano. Investigaciones posteriores revelaron fragmentos tecnológicos de origen desconocido dispersos por todo el continente septentrional, sugiriendo más secretos sellados en las profundidades. No estaba claro cómo dichos tesoros pudieron haber pasado desapercibidos durante la presencia del Imperio en el sistema, pero el capitán del Ojo Caprichoso supuso que el bombardeo mismo debió revelar los secretos de Eriad VI. Antes de que el capitán pudiera completar sus investigaciones, la tormenta amainó. Con un retraso más que aceptable, la Ojo Caprichoso presentó un informe de sus hallazgos y dejó atrás el Sistema Eriad, tan despoblado como el día en que la nave había llegado. No permanecería así por mucho tiempo. En los años posteriores, dos flotas llegaron a Eriad. La primera fue el Cónclave Acquisitorius del Archimagos Belisarius Cawl. Después de recibir el informe de la Ojo Caprichoso en ruta a su destino original, Cawl reestructuró las prioridades de la misión de la flota para llegar a Eriad, hambriento de aprender los secretos ocultos bajo su piel llena de cráteres. El antiguo Tecnosacerdote había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos diez milenios involucrado en sus repetitivos trabajos en Marte, y la tentación de nuevos descubrimientos era demasiado fuerte para negarse. Tras establecer un puesto en los campos ricos en artefactos del continente septentrional, Cawl comenzó el delicado asunto de la recuperación e investigación. Los artefactos recuperados variaban masivamente en tamaño. Algunos no eran más grandes que un servocráneo, mientras que otros empequeñecieron a los Servidores de Combate Kataphron que permanecían centinelas y en silencio en el perímetro de la excavación. Todos estaban fusionados y agrietados, dando pocas pistas de su propósito original. Pero los misterios tantalizaron a Cawl, el cual resolvió profundizar en la corteza de Eriad para encontrar sus respuestas. Fue entonces cuando llegó la segunda flota al sistema. Las naves de Cawl habían sido atraídas hacia Eriad por el atractivo de su conocimiento oculto. Los recién llegados, una flota de Orkos bajo la bota de acero del Gran Mekániko Gangrek, fueron atraídos por las firmas de los motores de las naves de Cawl. Gangrek tuvo visiones de sí mismo apoderándose de las naves del Mechanicus, hinchando su propia flota para emparejarla a sus ambiciones. En esta ocasión, sus sueños superaron fatalmente a su mordisco. Las destartaladas naves de Gangrek fueron borradas del vacío tras una batalla salvaje cerca de la órbita, cuyas tripulaciones escaparon de una muerte ardiente mediante una evacuación de emergencia por Llevalejoz. Cawl, convencido de que la victoria se había resuelto dentro de los parámetros establecidos, volvió su atención a sus excavaciones. Los Chikoz de Gangrek se adaptaron rápidamente al ambiente altamente radioactivo de Eriad VI; más que eso, prosperaron. Salvados de la furia de un bombardeo orbital por las tormentas de polvo, asaltaron el complejo de Cawl. Cada incursión acumuló restos y tecnología robada que después sería puesta en servicio junto con los escombros de los Kruzeroz Matamuchoz que aún caían sobre las tierras baldías de Eriadan. Los adeptos de Cawl sólo vieron algo esporádico en la naturaleza de las redadas y no reconocieron el patrón; principalmente porque Gangrek no tenía un objetivo fijo. El mekániko era impredecible incluso para los estándares de los orkos. Esto era un anatema para los rigurosos y metódicos guerreros del Omnissiah; no podían derrotar a lo que no podían anticipar. Una y otra vez las patrullas de Skitarii fueron emboscadas y destruidas. Los Ballistarii desafiaron a las tormentas de polvo para acercarse a los puestos avanzados de Gangrek, sólo para descubrir que los edificios adosados habían sido minados y que sus propios bastiones estaban siendo atacados. Finalmente, Cawl arrancó su atención de sus estudios y tomó el mando directo del incipiente desastre. Reconociendo la necesidad de poner a Gangrek un señuelo irresistible, ordenó que el próximo envío de suministros ocurriera en el mismo borde del complejo. El hambre del mekániko por el material saqueado había sido la única constante en su inconstante guerra, y Cawl estaba decidido a tomar cualquier ventaja posible. Así, cuando los chikoz de Gangrek irrumpieron en las zonas de aterrizaje, descubrieron una nave de transporte llena pero no de suministros, sino de Skitarii. La subsiguiente batalla duró hasta bien entrada la noche fría eriadan, iluminada por el fuego de los Akribilladores y los gritos de batalla que competían con las salvas metódicas de los rifles Skitarii y la Lingua Tecnis de los tecnosacerdotes. Bajo el liderazgo directo de Cawl, los guerreros del Adeptus Mechanicus ganaron su primera victoria real desde que los pielesverdes llegaron a Eriad VI. El complejo del Mechanicus resistió, aunque por los pelos. El punto de inflexión vino con la muerte de Gangrek por una descarga del Atomizador Solar de Cawl. Pero aunque los orkos se retiraron, miles más permanecían más allá del arco-vallado. Para el Archimagos estaba claro que su dominio sobre Eriad VI se escurría entre sus manos. Tras sopesar las probabilidades, decidió abandonar sus estudios y volver a la misión original que le había traído de Marte. Había tolerado sus curiosidades, puesto en peligro cierta carga valiosa en su nave y olvidado sus obligaciones durante demasiado tiempo. Tras dar la orden de evacuación, Cawl descendió por última vez a los túneles. Ecos del pasado Belisarius Cawl no tenía la intención de permanecer en Eriad VI. La lógica dictaba que se marchara. El protocolo le insistió. Cada momento que se demoraba, mayor era el número de víctimas infligidas a sus fuerzas por los herederos de Gangrek. Y sin embargo, el archimagos no podía abandonar. El misterio le llamaba, agitando en su ser emociones atrofiadas por milenios de auto-mejoras. Tenía que conocer el significado del consejo críptico de Caminavelos. ¿Estaba unidos al relicario oculto a bordo del Retornado de Hierro? ¿Podría arriesgarse a que no lo fuera? La Vidente de Sombras le había indicado que los secretos de Eriad VI serían descubiertos ahora o nunca. Cawl no dudaba de que sus intereses los de Caminavelos estuvieran, en el mejor de los casos, alineados temporalmente, pero incluso una alianza fugaz tenía el potencial de alterar el rumbo del Imperio. Lo había visto muchas veces en el pasado, aunque ya no pudiera recordar los detalles, ni siquiera los nombres de los involucrados. Demasiados fragmentos rotos del ayer, dispersos como en un mosaico. Pese a los esfuerzos de Cawl por preservarlo, el pasado carecía de la textura del presente. Así, Cawl cavó más y más profundo, incluso mientras las defensas de su complejo desaparecían bajo la furia de las tormentas de radiación de Eriad VI y los belicosos pielesverdes. Cada sonrosado amanecer traía nuevos asaltos sobre el perímetro; cada noche varios bastiones eran abandonados cuando los Skitarii se retiraban a posiciones secundarias. Pero Cawl siguió cavando, empujando a las perforadoras a sus límites por su hambre de conocimiento. Como predijo, cada nuevo nivel excavado trajo mayor conocimiento. Los fragmentos se hicieron más grandes, la deformación menos pronunciada. Una pieza confirmó las crecientes sospechas del Archimagos: los artefactos de Eriad VI no sólo predecían a la Humanidad sino a la mayoría de formas de vida en la galaxia. Las técnicas de forja, la ausencia de circuitos visibles; todo ello apuntaba a un origen en tiempos más oscuros. Tal vez a manos de los propios Antiguos, o bien de los Necrontyr. La búsqueda de Cawl abarcó las treinta y siete horas del día eriadano. Cuanto más cavaba en la corteza del planeta, más urgente se volvió su búsqueda. Ocasionalmente, atrapó a Caminavelos observándole desde las sombras. Parecía que Caminavelos sólo era visible para él. Iba y venía a su antojo, pasando a través de líneas de blindaje y mamparos de vacío como un fantasma. Cawl llegó a preguntarse si realmente estaba allí, o era una fantasma instigada por sus mejoras de memoria, las cuales habrían sufrido degradación por radiación. Cada vez que se lo preguntaba, la conclusión de Cawl era la misma. Ya no importaba. La locura del descubrimiento le poseía. Tenía que saberlo. Al quinto día, los Skitarii se habían retirado a su perímetro interior. Los Orks habían sufrido pérdidas horrendas por su victoria, pero eso sólo les hizo encorajinarse aún más. El complejo se había convertido en un reto; la garantía de un combate digno en un mundo que de otra manera carecería de vida. Todas las proyecciones insistieron en que si las pieles verdes lanzaban otro asalto sostenido, el complejo sería invadido. Sintiendo una frustración poco familiar que llenó sus lóbulos secundarios, Cawl emitió al fin la orden de retirada. Fue entonces, por supuesto, cuando tuvo su descubrimiento. En el momento en que las colosales perforadoras llegaron a sus patrones finales de excavación, uno rompió el techo de una vasta caverna natural. La roca debilitada bajo sus huellas cedió y la perforadora se hundió en la oscuridad. Las señales de advertencia de la máquina quedaron cortadas por su impacto contra el suelo de la caverna, estriado de estalagmitas, pero su última transmisión contenía imágenes de una estructura de piedra negra en forma de losa. De inmediato, Cawl paralizó la evacuación. Tras ordenar a los Skitarii defender la zona de aterrizaje hasta su regreso, descendió a las profundidades. Con sólo una mirada, el Archimagos supo que eso era lo que había estado buscando. Los barridos exploratorios revelaron que el edificio tenía poco más de doscientos cincuenta metros de altura y otros tantos de anchura. Su techo dentado implicaba que el artefacto no había sobrevivido al bombardeo completamente indemne, dado que la mitad superior y la mayor parte de su flanco habían sido perdidos por los estragos del tiempo. La enigmática piedra no dio ninguna pista en cuanto a su propósito, pero Cawl no la necesitaba. Había visto esas creaciones antes... intactas, apuntando al cielo. En Cadia. Asombrado por su febril inspiración, el Archimagos revisitó los registros históricos. Ahora parecía obvio que el bombardeo en el pasado había llegado de manos de Abaddon durante la 4ª Cruzada Nera, pero por qué se molestaría el Saqueador con un mundo deshabitado, a menos que... la llegada de la Flota Negra a Eriad no hubiese sido por casualidad, sino como parte de un plan. Cawl accedió a su base de datos de tecnoanomalías, correlacionándolas con los cursos de las Cruzadas Negras. Corolis. Belaston. Vogrid II. La lista no se detenía. Muchos de los planetas contenían informes confirmando la presencia de restos de estructuras parecidas a pilones, todos sujetos a estudios arqueológicos y todos ellos en las trayectorias de destrucción provocadas por las fuerzas del Saqueador. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta antes? Era sabido desde hace milenios que los Pilones cadianos contenían la Disformidad. ¿Y si el Imperio hubiera subestimado las ambiciones de Abaddon? Una advertencia dolorosa La primera alarma vino de la Campana de San Gerstahl. Durante miles y miles de años, había permanecido en silencio sobre su pedestal, contento de disfrutar la eternidad en la vasta colección de artefactos que poseía Trazyn el Infinito. Entonces, en un día aparentemente igual a cualquier otro en los pasillos inamovibles de Solemnace, la campana comenzó a resonar con cada vez mayor fuerza; un desafío completo e inexplicable a la bóveda de estasis que lo albergaba. La primera y dolorosa nota que resonó dividió el techo abovedado de la cámara de estasis de la campana, desencadenando una inundación de refrigerante que disolvió instantáneamente los últimos ejemplos de escultura de arena Ooliac. La segunda nota desencadenó una cascada lógica dentro de los circuitos del programa maestro de Solemnace, ordenándole erróneamente a todas y cada una de las legiones de guerreros del Mundo Necrópolis que volvieran a dormir. Cuando la Campana de San Gerstahl tocó su tercera nota, las reverberaciones se hicieron lo suficientemente destructivas que ni siquiera las aleaciones que comonían la «carne» de los necrones no pudieron resistir su ataque. Trazyn perdió cinco cuerpos sustitutivos en sus cada vez más desesperados intentos de lograr el silencio. Tras el decimotercer tañido, justo cuando los daños colaterales superaron la capacidad de los Escarabajos Canópticos de Solemnace para contenerlos, la Campana de Saint Gerstahl quedó el fin en silencio. Tras detenerse sólo para lanzar el artefacto a las profundidades de la Telaraña, donde esperaba con ansia que acosara a los Eldar tanto como a él, el Señor de Solemnace reflexionó sobre el significado de todo este suceso. Tras marcharse de Solemnace, Trazyn se encaminó a Thanatos, el Mundo Corona de la Dinastía Oruscar y hogar de las maravillas del Planetario Celestial. Su acogida en aquellas salas fue menos que efusiva, en parte debido a un malentendido sobre el Glifo de Dominación Oruscano, el cual había desaparecido durante una visita anterior. Sin embargo, después de llegar aciertos acuerdos y ofrecer ciertas promesas, Trazyn fue autorizado a acceder al planetario; bajo la atenta mirada de los Necroguardias Oruscanos. Nada más entrar en la esfera giratoria del metal vivo y luces holográficas, Trazyn se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Las intrincadas telas que formaban los eslabones del planetario estaban veteadas por una mancha carmesí. Esta latía bajo la trama de mundos como una infección, forzando su camino a la superficie. Se acercaba algo. Algo que cambiaría la faz de la galaxia. Hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida, pero nada escapaba al Planetario Celestial, pues no era una simple representación de la galaxia, sino un reflejo perfecto de ella. Trazyn se dio cuenta de que la Dinastía Oruscar sabía sobre la creciente corrupción desde hace siglos, quizás incluso milenios, pero no habían hecho ningún movimiento para combatirla. No podían, pues la inacción era el precio de la custodia. Pero Trazyn no tenía tal restricción; de hecho, no reconocía a ningún amo excepto su propia diversión. Podía actuar, si así lo deseaba. Después de innumerables milenios, había algo de atractivo en jugar al desinterés... Pero, ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Dónde estaba la causa de la corrupción? Trazyn perdió la noción del tiempo estudiando los hilos del planetario, buscando la fuente de las aflicciones de la galaxia, de la plaga que llegaba hasta su corazón. Finalmente lo encontró, lejos, al noroeste galáctico, bordeando el Ojo del Terror. En el planetario, ese mundo estaba catalogado como una cadena de datos trinarios cuyos detalles Trazyn olvidó deliberadamente. Para el Imperio, era conocido como Cadia. Trazyn no recordaba haber puesto un pie allí, en ninguno de sus viajes. Para su comprensión, era un mundo gris y monótono, cuyo interés sólo residía en los belicosos. Por otra parte, si el papel del salvador se tornaba agotador, Cadia ofrecería oportunidades para ampliar su colección... El destino de la Phalanx Mientras las mareas de la 13ª Cruzada Negra atravesaban la Puerta de Cadia, ojos celosos buscaban adquirir ventaja en otra parte. El Herrero de Guerra Shon’tu, de los Guerrero de Hierro, y el Príncipe Demonio Be'lakor pensaron eclipsar la última cruzada de Abaddon golpeando directamente a Terra. Tras emerger por una grieta disforme en el corazón de la fortaleza de combate Phalanx, ambos trataron de tomar el mando de la nave y apuntar su armamento sin parangón al Palacio del Emperador. La victoria parecía estar asegurada. Cinco compañías de los Puños Imperiales ya habían partido debido a la Cruzada de la Venganza, desatando la justa furia de Dorn contra las fortalezas de Medrengard. Otras tres estaban esparcidas por el Segmentum Obscurus, en misiones de vital importancia. Eso dejaba como guarnición a unos treinta hermanos de la 1ª Compañía, junto a la recientemente reconstruida y novel 3ª, para repeler el asalto a su amado santuario. El capitán Tor Garadon, comandante de la 3ª, tomó el mando, reuniendo a los siervos y tripulantes de la Phalanx ''junto a sus hermanos de batalla. Aunque se enfrentaban a una desventaja considerable, los defensores de la venerable fortaleza de batalla conocían cada vestíbulo y cámara de su hogar y utilizaron ese conocimiento con una maestría letal. Sólo se cedía terreno para atraer a los demonios a las fauces de una emboscada. El castellum, la fortaleza dentro de la fortaleza, continuó disparando hasta que agotaron sus municiones y sus posiciones fueron invadidas por los rechinantes ingenios de guerra de los guerreros de hierro. No fue suficiente. Asaltada por la insidiosidad de los Dioses del Caos y los virus-máquina de los Herreros de la Disformidad de Shon'tu, la misma carne de la ''Phalanx ''se rebeló. Las defensas automatizadas se volvieron contra sus creadores. Los filtros de radiación se apagaron, inundando pasillos enteros con residuos del reactor. La gravedad y soporte vital fallaron en toda la superestructura delantera. Los hangares se abrieron al vacío sin previo aviso. Y dondequiera que avanzaban los Guerreros de Hierro, la elegante mampostería y el revestimiento dorado que había perdurado desde la época de Dorn se deformó y retorció, revelando rostros en un grito eterno desde el interior. En poco tiempo muchas cubiertas no fueron muy distintas de los bastiones de pesadilla de Medrengard. Los Puños Imperiales mantuvieron sus posiciones con una tenacidad digna de su difunto Primarca, pero a cada momento que pasaba más secciones de la fortaleza sucumbían a la infestación. Sabiendo que los espíritus-máquina de las baterías dorsales ya habían sido purgados por los insidiosos designios de los herrreros de disformidad. Garadon supo que el bombardeo orbital era inminente. El último testamento del gran premio de Dorn quedaría marcado por el fracaso; peor aún, por la traición. Enfrentándose a lo impensable, Garadon tomó el único camino abierto ante él. Este era un enemigo que no podía ser vencido por la fuerza del bólter y la espada-sierra, ni siquiera por el valor inquebrantable del Adeptus Astartes. Tras retirar sus fuerzas de las secciones infectadas, Garadon ordenó que el armamento de la ''Phalanx ''se volviese contra sí. Así cortaría la enfermedad como lo haría un cirujano. Garadon sintió cada golpe de los haces de fusión como si impactaran sobre su propia carne, mas tal era la necesidad que no permitía medias tintas. La ''Phalanx ''perdió una décima parte de su masa, bien borrada por los disparos de su armamento o cortada limpiamente por el mismo, para después sufrir una feroz desintegración en la atmósfera de Terra. Mas el sacrificio había valido la pena. Mientras la Santa Terra consumía la carne infectada de la ''Phalanx, el virus-máquina fue destrozado. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Garadon puso la Phalanx ''en un rumbo ciego, arrojándola a la deriva en el Immaterium. Fuese cual fuese el destino de la fortaleza, no sería el ser utilizado como un arma de los Poderes Ruinosas. Esquivado el peor destino, Garadon concentró a los hermanos que le quedaban y se dispuso limpiar la ''Phalanx ''de la escoria de Shon'tu. Por desgracia, Garadon había subestimado a sus enemigos. Aunque la mayor parte de los Guerreros de Hierro habían perecido durante la escisión de la corrupción de la ''Phalanx, la furia y la resolución de los demonios de Be'lakor aumentó en el momento en que la fortaleza se sumergió en el Immaterium. Así pues, y aunque la muerte de Shon'tu bajo los vengativos puños de combate de la escuadra de exterminadores Furan hizo mucho por restaurar el honor perdido, fue poco para alterar el destino de la Phalanx. Con sus fuerzas cansadas y en mínimos, Garadon eligió plantarse en la Cámara de las Tormentas, bajo la mirada de granito de los Señores Capitulares largamente muertos, testigos del valor de sus herederos. Al mismo tiempo que se desplegaba desafiante la tela dorada del estandarte de la 3ª Compañía, la risa burlona de Be'lakor resonó en la cámara. Los defensores de la Phalanx ''no cedieron un palmo aquel día. El rugido de los bólters competía con los gritos de demonios moribundos y las blasfemas maldiciones de los condenados. Fuego infernal ennegreció las paredes y apergaminó las almas de los caídos. Be'lakor gastó sus fuerzas descuidadamente, arrojándolas al olvido con la seguridad de un general al borde de la victoria. La malicia y la decepción también desempeñaron su papel, ya que con la salida de la ''Phalanx ''de Terra, la búsqueda de Be'lakor de superar las glorias de Abaddon se había convertido en un fracaso estrepitoso. Una vez más, el Primer Condenado había caído ante la sombra de un campeón mortal. Así pues Be'lakor gastó las fichas que representaban las vidas de sus esclavos, seguro de que las mareas de la disformidad reabastecerían sus filas allí donde los defensores de la ''Phalanx ''sólo podrían morir. Pero no todas las fuerzas dentro del impredecible Immaterium doblan su rodilla ante los oscuros designios del Caos. En el mismo momento que Be'lakor al fin se dignó unirse a la batalla, una de esas facciones entró en escena. El fuego infernal se encontró batido en duelo por las llamas del sacrificio cuando los hermanos de batalla espectrales de la Legión de los Condenados entraron en la pelea. Los demonios se marchitaron en los fuegos-espirituales y no importó cuánto rogó y pactó Be'lakor con sus señores oscuros, pues sus filas no fueron reforzadas. Atrapados entre los hijos de Dorn y los guerreros sepulcrales de la Legión, el agarre de los demonios sobre la ''Phalanx ''se aflojó. La Cámara de las Tormentas, la cual ya no era el lugar de una última defensa, se convirtió en el escenario sobre el que tuvo lugar una gran victoria. En el momento en que Be'lakor, cuya carne inmortal fue rasgada y golpeada por el puño de combate de Garadon, lanzado a la nada más allá del Campo Geller de la ''Phalanx, el resultado ya no dejó lugar a dudas. La Phalanx ''había sido salvada. Mientras la tripulación de la ''Phalanx ''luchaba por controlar la poderosa fortaleza, Garadon hizo un balance de sus pérdidas. El precio de la victoria había sido demasiado. Una décima parte de la estructura, perdida. El devastado resto de la fortaleza estaba marcado por demasiados emplazamientos de armas, hangares de lanzamiento y proyectores de escudos destruidos, manejados por una tripulación con la mitad de efectivos. De la 3ª Compañía de Garadon, los Centinelas de Terra, quedaban cuarenta y ocho hermanos para luchar otro día. Del sargento Furan y su semi-compañía de la 1ª, apenas quince. Como pareciera que siempre es el caso, una gran victoria para los Hijos de Dorn llegaba a un coste igual. Curiosamente, la Legión de los Condenados no había desaparecido al final de la batalla, como solía ser su costumbre. En su lugar permanecieron en vigilia silenciosa en la Cámara de las Tormentas, inmóviles y mudos. Salvo el propio Garadon, todos evitaron aquel lugar santificado, disgustados por los fantasmas sombríos cuya presencia parecía enfriar el aire al tiempo que el fuego crujía sobre sus servoarmaduras. Pero ni siquiera Garadon pudo interrogar al cadavérico sargento que estaba a la cabeza del destacamento la Legión. Que estuvieran esperando algo parecía obvio, pero ¿El qué? El comodoro Trevaux, el oficial de mayor rango superviviente de la ''Phalanx, recomendó que la fortaleza estableciera un rumbo de regreso a Terra, o bien a los grandes astilleros de Marte para comenzar reparaciones de emergencia. Garadon estaba dispuesto a acceder, pero no podía sacudirse la sensación de que el destino tenía otros planes para la venerable Phalanx. Tan pronto como la Phalanx ''se dirigió hacia Terra los bibliotecarios interceptaron un himno de socorro angustioso, mutilado y desesperadamente breve. Cadia pedía ayuda. Trevaux y Furan argumentaron que ni la ''Phalanx ''ni su tripulación estaban en condiciones de responder, pero Garadon rechazó todas las objeciones. Una espada envainada, argumentó, no servía a nadie. El primer deber de la ''Phalanx ''no era para sí, sino para el Imperio, y todos los presentes conocían la importancia de Cadia. Tomada la decisión, los viejos motores de plasma de ''Phalanx ''cobraron vida de nuevo, arando un nuevo surco a través del Immaterium. Sólo cuando los temblores del metal estresado cesaron el ojo de Garadon cayó a un rincón sombreado del santuario de mando de la fortaleza. Un fuego parpadeaba en la oscuridad, y el sargento de la Legión ofreció lo que podría haber sido un breve asentimiento, o podría haber pertenecido enteramente a la imaginación de Garadón. La fuerza del Saqueador En el vacío interplanetario del Sistema Cadiano, el verdadero asalto de Abaddon cobró velocidad. Como una lanza arrojada desde las profundidades del Ojo del Terror, la Flota Negra voló apuntada hacia Cadia, el baluarte principal de la resistencia que quedaba dentro de la Puerta. Los escoltas de la Flota Negra no eran más que el forraje que protegía a las naves de guerra que llegaron detrás. Transportes interplanetarios y cargueros apenas armados, pero cuyas tripulaciones poseían todo el fervor de los recientemente convertidos al camino de la incredulidad. Más allá de este enjambre llegaron formación tras formación de blasfemas naves de guerra: los cruceros de ébano de la corte del Saqueador; Naves-plaga, cuyos cascos vivos son capaces de eructar viles fluidos al vacío con cada corrección de rumbo; las naves cabalísticas de los Mil Hijos y los leviatanes carmesíes de los Devoradores de Mundos. Y entre ellas, las naves con una leyenda maléfica: la virulenta Terminus Est, la Fortaleza de la Agonía y la imponente ''Voluntad de la Eternidad; la última superviviente conocida de las Fortalezas Negras. Pocos bajo el mando de Abaddon sabían el verdadero propósito tras la destrucción de Cadia. La mayoría le dio poca importancia. Para los oscuros profetas de los Portadores de la Palabra y sus abundantes discípulos ese era su destino, predicho por los Dioses del Caos hacía mucho tiempo. Para los Amos de la Noche y su calaña esta era la hora en la que el terror reinaría. Para la Legión Alfa, ésta no era más que otra etapa en un plan eterno y multifacético, no más o menos vital que otra docena de hilos. Otros señores de la guerra se unieron con el fin de difundir las bendiciones de sus dioses, de forjar sus propias leyendas o calmar diez mil años de odio con la sangre de los defensores del Imperio. Otros ni siquiera tenían una motivación lúcida; la locura de la guerra les poseía y lucharían hasta que agotasen su furia. Todos los que buscaron detener el paso de este asalto lo pagaron con sus vidas y sus almas. Los remanentes de las Flotas de Batalla Corona y Scarus, ya de por si maltrechas tras la primera oleada, se encontraron con los elementos de vanguardia de la flota del Saqueador en la órbita exterior de Vigilatum. Sus tripulaciones lucharon hasta el final, con mantras de fe en sus labios, incluso cuando el fuego atómico de sus dañados reactores de plasma les consumió. La flota de Abaddon siguió adelante. Cuando los primeros cruceros del Caos entraron en el Cementerio de Hierro, los restos a la deriva de una flota del Sector Cadiano perdida durante la 1ª Cruzada Negra, su flanco en dirección al borde galáctico fue evaporado bajo un fuego sostenido de cañones nova. El almirante Dostov había ocultado los Acorazados clase Victoria supervivientes de su grupo de batalla en mitad de los restos, buscando retribución por sus camaradas perdidos en Vigilatum. Si el valor hubiera bastado para alimentar las fraguas del triunfo, Dostov habría forjado una poderosa espada en esa hora. Pero Abaddon bien podría haber sufrido diez veces las pérdidas que infligió Dostov antes de notarlo siquiera. Huesos frescos se añadieron al Cementerio de Hierro y la flota de Abaddon avanzó. En Cadia, la revelación de que Abaddon aún poseía una Fortaleza Negra lanzó a Creed y a los demás comandantes a una ráfaga de actividad. La Fortaleza Negra por sí sola poseía la suficiente potencia de fuego como para rematar las pobres defensas orbitales de Cadia y luego esterilizar el planeta. Sin embargo, había una esperanza. Desde el mismo momento en que Abaddon hubo revelado el verdadero potencial de las Frtalezas Negras allá en los días de la Guerra Gótica, el Culto Mechanicus había trabajado para contrarrestar la furia de sus haces de disformidad. Las defensas convencionales eran inútiles; escudos o blindajes no podían parar a la energía concentrada y destructora de la disformidad. Pero dado que la necesidad es la espuela de la invención, se encontró una solución parcial. Mediante la amalgamación de las ciencias de los escudos de vacío y el campo geller, era posible emitir un dosel de energía que desestabilizara y disipara el haz de disformidad. La matriz nulificadora de Cadia había sido completada poco antes de la primera aparición de la 13ª Cruzada Negra pero, desafortunadamente, ninguno de los emplazamientos de proyección había sobrevivido intacto al asedio. Hasta ahora, Creed había centrado sus esfuerzos de reconstrucción en restaurar las defensas necesarias para luchar en una guerra convencional. Al conocer las noticias sobre la Voluntad de la Eternidad, las prioridades cambiaron. Se ordenó a todo adepto del Dios-Máquina en Cadia que insuflaran nueva vida a la matriz nulificadora. Los bastiones y los emplazamientos restaurados laboriosamente fueron desmantelados de nuevo. Los tecnosacerdotes e ingenieros trabajaron sin descanso, sobrepasando con mucho sus tolerancias naturales mientras se esforzaban por lograr lo imposible. Para cuando la flota de Abaddon estaba a un día de la órbita, quedó claro que esos esfuerzos no serían suficientes. Cadia era rica en carne y hueso, en fe, incluso en determinación. ¿Pero en tiempo? El tiempo se había acabado. El magos Klarn reportó severamente que incluso en las mejores proyecciones, la matriz nulificadora de Kasr Kraf no podía ser mimada ni siquiera para alcanzar una efectividad parcial. Se requería más tiempo, y no lo había. Fue entonces cuando Sven Aullador, de los Lobos Espaciales, propuso una solución; o al menos la esperanza de uno. Su barcaza de batalla, la Colmillo de Melenardiente, era la única nave con capacidad ofensiva real en la órbita de Cadia. Sus Aulladores de Fuego llevarían la nave hasta el corazón de la flota de Abaddon, abordarían la Voluntad de la Eternidad y harían lo que pudiesen por retrasar su avance. Tal era el consejo de la desesperación, pero en tiempos oscuros la desesperación debía ser abrazada y transformada en fuerza. Y así la Gran Compañía de Aullador emprendió esta misión, pero no lo hizo sola. En total, cerca de doscientos hermanos del Adeptus Astartes embarcaron en la Colmillo de Melenardiente. Sólo cincuenta y ocho procedían de la hermandad de Sven. Otros procedían de compañías que habían sido pulverizas durante la invasión, hermanos de batalla solitarios y escuadrones parchados, decididos a dar un último golpe a las fuerzas del Squeador y reclamar venganza por sus hermanos caídos. También lo hicieron los supervivientes del 13er Regimiento de Cadia, acompañados por un manípulo completo de Skitarii. La guarnición de Kasr Kraf lanzó vítores cuando la brillante estrella que era la Colmillo de Melenardiente rompió la órbita, mas el contacto se perdió casi de inmediato y los vítores se desvanecieron poco después. El mantra de “Cadia resiste” de Creed resonó a todo lo largo de los reductos y bastiones de Cadia. Pocos lo abrazaron al principio, aunque todos los disidentes tuvieron cuidado de no expresar sus dudas. Cadia ya había cercenado la mano izquierda de Abaddon; tal vez la derecha pudiera ser aplastada de la misma manera, pero incluso el valor necesitaba un terreno firme sobre el que apoyarse y la Voluntad de la Eternidad tenía el poder de quitárselo. Creed conocía el estado de ánimo de sus soldados, pues sus dudas eran también las suyas. La inactividad le roía, así que lo combatió con acción. Mientras que la hora proyectada se acercaba poco a poco, Creed permanecía en movimiento, recorriendo las defensas de Cadia Secundus, saludando a sus oficiales con apretones firmes de manos y ojos claros, dirigiéndose a las filas de veteranos e iniciados combinados con una confianza que podría haber movido montañas de habérselo propuesto. Esa confianza flotó en todos los que oyeron sus palabras, conteniendo los temores que sentían cada hombre y mujer. Cadia resistía. Las palabras adquirieron un nuevo significado al paso de Creed. Cadia resistiría por Emperador, pero también por Creed. Nadie podría haber adivinado que los temores de Creed pesaban cada onza que caían sobre los hombros de sus soldados. Tal vez más, pues a cada hora que pasaba se convencía cada vez más de que la luz del Emperador ya no tocaba la Puerta de Cadia, que el padre de la Humanidad los había abandonado a todos frente a la oscuridad. Creed se reprendió por sus dudas, recordándose a sí mismo que tales pensamientos eran los del apóstata, el hereje. Sin embargo, aún quedaban las dudas, ocultas a todos. O casi. Aunque los dos nunca hablaron de ello, Jarran Kell conocía la oscuridad que se acumulaba en la mente de Creed, mas la mantenía ese secreto, como había mantenido muchos otros a lo largo de los años. La vanguardia de la flota de Abaddon llegó al amanecer, recibida por una salva de fuego y desafío. Las lisiadas naves de guerra en órbita lanzaron su última y furiosa andanada contra la Flota Negra, acompañadas en ira por las baterías planetarias en las que Creed había derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas por restaurar. Los motores de plasma se inflamaron y se oscurecieron, entregando naves traidoras al despiadado abrazo del pozo gravitatorio de Cadia. El cielo resplandeció con los pinchazos de fuego, marcando cada uno de ellos el nacimiento de otro mártir o el fin de un hereje. Pero estos eran simplemente los precursores, el prólogo. Cuando los últimos elementos de la flota de Cadia se apagaron apareció una luna nueva en el cielo, una estrella de ocho puntas hecha de piedra abisal, quebrada sólo por el resplandor rojizo de un ojo ciclópeo. Toda Cadia contuvo la respiración. La Voluntad de la Eternidad había llegado a la hora señalada. Sven Aullador les había fallado. Su sacrificio, y el de sus hermanos de batalla, habían sido en vano. El ojo brilló. Un rayo de luz abrasadora se dirigió hacia el planeta, mas fue dispersado entre las nubes. Los vítores irrumpieron por toda Kasr Kraf, ninguno más sincero que los de su Lord Castellano. Sólo el magos Klarn permaneció en silencio. Había inspeccionado personalmente la rejilla de proyección de Kasr Kraf hacía menos de una hora, solo para encontrar a sus adeptos muertos y tecnología alienígena entrelazada con los circuitos de la matriz; tecnología que incitaba a los renqueantes espíritus-máquinas a funcionar con el triple de eficiencia, logrando que una matriz fuese capaz de blindar a toda Cadia. El misterio irritaba a Klarn, que incluso ignorando las muertes de sus acólitos habría desconfiado de cualquier milagro binárico que no surgiera de su propia mano. Pero a medida que los aplausos se desvanecieron y los cielos se ennegrecieron con las cápsulas de desembarco traidoras, el magos desvió su atención nuevamente a la tormenta que iba a romper sobre sus cabezas. El misterio debía esperar. El Asedio de Cadia Secundus había comenzado. El Asedio de Cadia Secundus A una señal invisible, brillantes chispas enturbiaron las siluetas amenazadoras de la Flota Negra. Con un rugido tumultuoso, la primera oleada del bombardeo martilleó Cadia por delante de las cápsulas de desembarco, heraldos de la muerte para la masacre por venir. El manto de Cadia Secundus, ya maltratado desde la primera invasión, fue estremecido bajo una tormenta de macrocañones, torpedos de fusión y fuego del infierno. Los escudos de vacío crepitaron y se combaron bajo tan implacable tormenta. Algunos resistieron, otros se derrumbaron en ráfagas de luz brillante, seguidas de explosiones secundarias que esterilizaron toda forma de vida que yaciera en las fortificaciones tras la pared de energía. De los bastiones de Kasr Kraf fueron vomitadas lenguas y más lenguas de fuego, procedente de los láseres de defensa y de las baterías atmosféricas que limpiaban los cielos de las naves entrantes. La mayoría dispararon a ciegas, pues poco importaba la precisión; las fuerzas del Saqueador infestaban los cielos como las moscas un banquete. Al oeste de Kasr Kraf, las macro baterías de Kasr Stark rugieron una última vez, su bramido consumido por un trueno ensordecedor cuando un torpedo de fusión perforó hasta los pañoles subterráneos. Al norte, los restos de la Espada de Desafío hicieron rugir una andanada contra los cielos, destruyendo una cápsula de desembarco con un frontal en forma de calavera y enviando a sus Dragones Infernales como escoltas girando sobre sí mismos, lejos. Las Valquirias del 119º de Clavin Strekka, los Aullantes, chillaron por los pasillos libres de fuego predefinidos y luego se separaron en los cielos envueltos en furia, desafiando al fuego propio y contrario mientras cazaban a sus presas. En todos los reductos de Cadia Secundus, los corazones ansiosos rezaron por que el nervio del enemigo se quebrara, que el cerco fuese ganado en los cielos y no en las paredes de Kasr Kraf y sus puestos avanzados. Tal fue una vana esperanza. Eran demasiadas cápsulas y las defensas muy escasas. El espolón más meridional de Kasr Kraf, en el Baluarte del Mártir, fue destrozado cuando sus escudos de vacío fallaron. Salvas posteriores llegaron para explotar la debilidad, desmontando cañones del tamaño de bloques habitacionales y enterrando a cientos bajo escombros carbonizados. Creed vio esta destrucción y envió órdenes para que los supervivientes se retirasen. Kasr Kraf aún contaba con tres anillos defensivos levemente defendidos pero sin brechas desde su torre central. No tenía sentido perder vidas en un páramo cuando las fortificaciones clamaban por más defensores. De inmediato, los defensores cadianos abandonaron el Baluarte del Mártir, arriesgándose a la furia del bombardeo para llegar al relativo refugio de Kasr Kraf. La fortuna abandonó a cientos en esa hora. Pronto el campo revuelto entre el terraplén sur y el primer anillo se convirtió en un campo de restos humeantes y cadáveres chamuscados. Pero por cada alma fiel que pereció, otras cuatro llegaron al anillo exterior. Los oficiales gritaron instrucciones y los supervivientes se desplegaron en las nuevas defensas. Sólo los Templarios Negros no hicieron ningún movimiento para retirarse. El mariscal Amalrich escupió sobre las órdenes de Creed. Había escogido su terreno y lo defendería hasta el final. A medida que las naves de desembarco se prepararon para la aproximación final, sus dragones infernales de escolta rompieron la formación, ametrallando las murallas de Kasr Kraf y los reductos improvisados de la Capilla de San Morrican. Un nuevo sonido llenó el aire: un chillido agudo, parecido al de los pecadores ardiendo en los fuegos de la condenación, pero multiplicado diez mil veces. Segundos después, la primera Dreadclaw se estrelló contra las paredes de Kasr Kraf. Las rampas cayeron, liberando a los guerreros de los Portadores de la Palabra ya la Legión Alfa en el corazón de las defensas de Creed. Al principio, las ráfagas masivas del Astra Militarum expulsaron a los invasores. Pero entonces íconos blasfemos fueron elevados a los aires, ahogado por el humo y los gritos agonizantes. El tejido de la realidad se agrietó, y demonios rugientes se unieron a la refriega. Everywhere the tale was the same, the roar of traitors’ boltguns joined by the bellowed battle-cries of blood-slicked Daemonkin. Gun emplacements fell from within even as they traded fire with the foe, their defenders torn apart by hellblade and claw. Some platoons, stricken with terror, threw down their arms and fled. Most fought and died to the last, urged on by the fiery sermons of their Ministorum Priests, their resolve stiffened by the certainty that there was no escape in this hour. In that bloody charnel, a soldier’s only freedom was to choose how he died; most clutched their weapons tight, and met their doom with defiance. En todas partes la historia fue la misma, el rugido de los bólters de los traidores, unidos a los gritos de batalla de chiquillos de la disformidad bañados en sangre, dándoles la impresión de que estaban pulidos por una mano artesana. Los emplazamientos de cañones cayeron desde el interior, incluso mientras intercambiaban fuego con el enemigo, pues sus defensores fueron desmembrados por espadas y garras infernales. Algunos pelotones, aterrorizados, arrojaron sus armas y huyeron. La mayoría luchó y murió hasta el último hombre, impulsados por los ardientes sermones de sus sacerdotes del Ministorum, endureciendo su resolución con la certeza de que no había escapatoria. En aquel matadero, la única libertad de un soldado fue elegir cómo murió; la mayoría se aferró a sus armas y se enfrentaron a sus destinos desafiantes. En ninguna parte de esa ofensiva inicial la lucha fue más intensa que en la Capilla de San Morrican. El sabor de la fe de las Hermanas de Batalla era irresistible y anatema para los desenfrenados demonios, y su atractivo les incitaba una y otra vez a ese lugar. Pero quizás y solamente para aquellos que lucharon aquel día, la Orden de Nuestra Señora Mártir nunca vaciló, nunca retrocedió. Bajo las miradas gemelas de las canonesas Genevieve y Eleanor se enfrentaron a la horda gruñona con bólters y llamas sagradas, expulsando toda corrupción de las paredes del santuario. Para aquellos que lo observaron desde las asediadas murallas de Kasr Kraf, pareció que el denso humo de la guerra no osaba tocar la Capilla de San Morrican, repelido por la dorada luz bailando sobre sus agujas. Al este, la primera nave de desembarco aterrizó en los valles saturados de cráteres. Los ingenios de guerra poseídos por demonios atravesaron el terreno quebrado, marchando con fuerza hacia las secciones orientales de los anillos de Kasr Kraf. Cañones de batalla rugieron de emplazamientos ocultos cuando los tanques del 252º de Cadia abrieron fuego. La punta de lanza de la Legión Negra fue desintegrada en una masa informe de metal y carne corrupta, pero la suya era una marea sin fin. Los Baneblades del caos retumbaron a su paso, aplastando con sus orugas los restos de sus precursores y martilleando con sus proyectiles la muralla exterior. Con un estruendo ensordecedor, la sección oriental del anillo exterior se derrumbó parcialmente y los escombros aplastaron a tres escuadrones de tanques Leman Russ. Los gruñidos de sus motores quedaron ahogados los rugidos de la victoria, al tiempo que un enjambre de Rhinos cubiertos de cráneos rompió la cobertura de los Baneblades y aceleró hasta la brecha recién nacida. Muy al norte, las defensas remendadas de Kasr Jark se estremecieron bajo el fuego de una batería de asedio de los Guerreros de Hierro en las Llanuras de Kolarak. Para nada dispuesto a esconderse tras las murallas, Orven Altoyermo ordenó a sus hermanos que se metieran en sus transportes. El herrero de guerra Krom Gat había previsto su contraataque, fortificando su posición con bastiones prefabricados y líneas de aegis maldito, diseñadas para retrasar a cualquier atacante el tiempo suficiente como para hacerles caer el peso de la artillería pesada. Pero la precaución nunca había sido el fuerte de Altoyermo y ninguna generación de las forjas demoníacas podría contener la furia de los hijos de Fenris. Tras arrasar cualquier cosa en su camino, los Lobos de Hierro asaltaron la ciudadela de Krom Gat, usando sus propias zanjas y bastiones como cobertura contra su furiosa artillería. Pasaron las horas. Días. Y la batalla siguió furiosa. Muchos defensores se apoderaron de cuantos arrebatos de sueño que pudieron en las pocas pausas de la lucha y el silencio que cayó entre bombardeos. La mayoría permanecieron despiertos, empujando su salud y su cordura a sus límites con cualquier estimulante que robaron, evitando por todos los medios sufrir las pesadillas que viajaban con el viento sobre Cadia Secundus. Las paredes de Kasr Kraf fueron barridas, solo para recibir después un nuevo asalto de los horrores de la disformidad. Kasr Jark, salvada a última hora del bombardeo de Krom Gat, pereció ante las brujerías infernales de la Cábala Cyclopia de Elek Stane. Por tres veces los Berzerkers de los Devoradores de Mundos, enloquecidos por su sed de sange, se lanzaron contra los restos de la Espada de Desafío. Por tres veces el Señor de la Compañía Korahael reunió a los hermanos de batalla de la 4ª Compañía de los Ángeles Oscuros. Por tres veces los hijos de Khorne fueron arrojados al exterior, masacrados, solo para que su canto salvaje volviera a elevarse en la oscuridad más allá del casco arrugado del crucero. A pesar de la intercesión de los Caballeros de la Casa Raven , la brecha en la sección oriental del anillo exterior fue ampliada. Los Rapaces Nocturnos y escuadrones del terror de los Amos de la Noche fueron raudos en aprovechar la situación, gritando en el espacio entre murallas, en busca de presa. Para su crédito, los defensores se retiraron en buen orden, de tal forma que un regimiento cubría con su fuego a otro el tiempo suficiente para que este se retirase. Pero los rapaces nocturnos eran demasiado rápidos y tenían demasiada hambre de matanza. Superaron a los rezagados, y luego a la retaguardia. Creed ordenó cerrar las puertas del segundo anillo, sacrificando miles para salvar diez veces su número. Ocho de los poderosos portales se cerraron de golpe, cortando la línea de retirada. Cientos de personas perecieron en sus puestos, almas desesperadas que bramaron gritos de socorro a los camaradas en las barbacanas góticas; los estoicos prepararon sus armas para una última defensa. Pero dos de las puertas permanecieron abiertas. En el este, el comandante de la barbacana mantuvo abierta la puerta demasiado tiempo, pues tan desesperado estaba por preservar cada alma que clamó por alcanzar la seguridad de sus fortificaciones. Mientras las puertas empezaron por fin a cerrarse, los Brutos Infernales cargaron, manteniendo el paso abierto mediante su pura fuerza muscular poseída por demonios. Fuego desesperado llovió desde la cresta de la barbacana. Los Brutos Infernales rugieron y cayeron, manando sucios fluidos al tiempo que su vil existencia acababa, pero su sacrificio les había otorgado el tiempo suficiente a una vasta banda de Poseídos como para deslizarzse más allá de las puertas. Quién sabe lo que habrían hecho esos malditos guerreros si no fuera por el sacrificio conjunto de la 2ª Compañía de los Novamarines y el 403º de Cadia, los cuales contuvieron ese ataque demoníaco a la sombra del Reducto de Jorus el tiempo suficiente para que los masivos tanques de batalla del 185º convirtieran a los traidores en pulpa sanguinolenta. Apenas sobrevivieron cien conscriptos del 403º, y el último Novamarine sucumbió a sus heridas antes de que los ecos del fuego de los cañones de batalla se desvanecieran. En el oeste, los mecanismos de la puerta fallaron, devorados por una corrupción que no surgió de ninguna causa terrenal. El comandante de la barbacana ordenó a la 113ª compañía de Baneblade, los Cráneos de la Muerte, que taparan la brecha con sus masas, pero era demasiado tarde. Un enjambre de cultistas, acostumbrados al dolor por su herejía, se lanzaron a la picadora de carne. Siguieron llegando por centenares, por miles. Los bólters pesados se recalentaron, los cañones automáticos se secaron; sus armas no pudieron mantener el ritmo de una horda de sangre y dolor inconsciente. Sólo cuando murió el último cultista la Legión Negra avanzó sobre la carnicería, una marea de odio más allá de la capacidad de unos defensores agotados. La puerta oeste cayó, y con ella se perdió el segundo anillo. El séptimo día empezó con el rugido de un nuevo bombardeo. Durante demasiado tiempo la Espada del Desafío había estado vigilando el flanco norte de Kasr Kraf, y ahora los invasores tomaron medidas para silenciar sus armas de una vez por todas. Ojiva tras ojiva cayó sobre ella, pulverizándola y silenciando los pocos cañones operativos. Incluso entonces, Korahael se habría mantenido firme, pues ningún hijo de Caliban cede su terreno de buena gana. Pero este no era un bombardeo ordinario; provenía de la masa enferma de la Terminus Est, la nave insignia de Typhus. Cada ojiva que estallaba en mitad de los salones sagrados de la Espada trajo consigo una infección letal, un conjunto de enfermedades lo suficientemente potentes como para arraigarse incluso en la carne del Adeptus Astartes. Ante la visión de sus hermanos licuándose dentro de sus servoarmaduras, Korahael no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la Espada del Desafío. Por desgracia, las llanuras seguían repletas de Devoradores de Mundos, hambrientos de derramar la sangre del León. La fe aún brillaba con intensidad en la Capilla de San Morricas, pero las fuerzas mortales se agotaban. Ese puesto de avanzada había sufrido un asalto ininterrumpido desde los primeros días del asedio, y todos en su interior estaban cansados hasta loshuesos. La basílica había repelido asaltos a los que nunca tuvo la intención de enfrentarse, pero incluso los reductos benditos llegan a un punto de ruptura. Para la Capilla de San Morrican, ese punto de ruptura tomó la forma de tres Señores de los Cráneos de Khorne, desatados desde el corazón de las forjas demoníacas del propio Abaddon para apagas tan brillante faro de la fe. Sus cañones forjados en la disformidad eructaron y rugieron, bañando las piedras de la divina basílica en sangre hirviente. Decenas de Hermanas de Batalla fueron hervidas vivas en sus armaduras, decenas más fueron barridas. Los ingenios avanzaron, moliendo huesos y escombros en polvo bajo sus gigantescas orugas. Alzando su espada en alto, la canonesa Geneviéve dirigió el contraataque, cuyas Serafines masacraron cientos de demonios para que el fuego concentrado de la Vengadoras cayera sobre los gigantes. Las lanzas de fusiòn convergieron, seccionando el negro corazón negro del ingenio en vanguardia. Con un bochornoso trueno, el reactor del Señor de las Calaveras entró en fase crítica, consumiendo en su detonación a uno de sus hermanos oscuros y toda la esquina noreste del santuario. Las paredes de la basílica no pudieron soportarlo más. Centímetro a centímetro la mampostería se vino abajo, arcos que habían resistido milenios desparecieron en instantes. Al tiempo que una Genevieve herida fue llevada a las Hospitalarias, Eleanor hizo los preparativos de la retirada. En las Llanuras de Kolarak, los Lobos Espaciales obtuvieron al fin su gran victoria contra Krom Gat. Después de días de brutal guerra de trincheras, el Herrero de Guerra fue descuartizado y su cuerpo arrojado a los fuegos de su antigua ciudadela. El precio fue alto. Casi la mitad de los Lobos de Hierro estaban muertos y el Land Raider Puño de Hierro no volvería a ver otro campo de batalla. Sin embargo, incluso mientras los hijos de Fenris rugieron por su victoria, sus exploradores avistaron nuevos enemigos avanzando desde la Cresta Gehennis: los Titanes de la Legio Vulcanum. Altoyermo ardía en deseos para probarse contra el nuevo enemigo, pero la sabiduría de su Guardia del Lobo de confianza, Olaf Piel de Hierro, prevaleció. Tras recuperar a sus caídos, los Lobos de Hierro tomaron una vez más sus transportes y se retiraron hacia Kasr Kraf. Uno por uno, los puestos avanzados de Kasr Kraf habían caído, pero muy al sur la resistencia seguía imprarable. Los Templarios Negros del mariscal Amalrich habían jurado defender el Baluarte del Mártir y así lo hicieron, con cada iota de la furia y el fanatismo por los que era conocido su capítulo. Aunque estas eran poco más que escombros ellos continuaron luchando; una isla de acero sólido en mitad del oleaje cambiante del Caos. La Legión Negra, los Portadores de la Palabra y muchos más buscaron abrumar a la banda de Amalrich, superada en número, con espadas-sierra y fuego infernal. Los templarios perecieron uno a uno o e dos en dos, y su estandarte de la Cruzada cayó muchas veces de la cresta. Pero los vivos encontraron nuevas fuerzas en el sacrificio de los muertos y cada vez que la bandera cayó, esta volvió a alzarse a mayor altura. Al amanecer del octavo día, las murallas de Kasr Kraf fueron bombardeadas directamente por las tierras baldías y el valor de sus defensores disminuyó. Demasiados soldados habían presenciado el destino de los puestos avanzados o habían oído rumores de las matanzas en los anillos anteriores. Ninguno conocía realmente el alcance de la embestida, y esa ignorancia avivaba temores hasta hacerlos una llama brillante y hambrienta. Ni sacerdotes ni comisarios podían combatir los susurros, por muy altos que recitasen los cánticos de la fe o cuán brutalmente reprimieran la disidencia. La creencia se extendió con demasiada rapidez. Cadia había soportado demasiado. No podía aguantar más. Pero para Creed, la fortaleza bien podría haber caído ya. El Lord Castellano sabía muy bien que la única forma de combatir el horror no era con palabras ni con amenazas, sino con el ejemplo. Así pues Creed abandonó su bunker de mando y se unió a sus soldados en las murallas. Comió con ellos; robó el poco sueño que pudo a su lado. Mientras asalto tras asalto chocó contra las doradas Puertas Kriegan, Creed se colocó detrás de las líneas aegis, disparando ráfagas junto a los soldados de a pie con una pistola prestada. Aquellos momentos de desafío teatral fueron las únicas ocasiones en las miró al enemigo. El resto del tiempo se mantuvo de espaldas a la carnicería; un gesto deliberado de desdén. Caminó hasta la cumbre del gran bastión, aunque sus escudos vacíos nunca se habían recuperado del bombardeo inicial. Caminó por las murallas donde los escudos de protección habían colapsado, arriesgándose a ser incinerado por lo Dragones Infernales con aquellos a los que comandaba. Y allí donde Creed fue Kell también, portando los andrajosos colores 8º de Cadia y alzando esos corazones que el ejemplo de Creed no pudo. Bajo la mirada de Creed, las Puertas Kriegan resistieron. Pero en el este, el destino de Kasr Kraf se tambaleó al borde del abismo. Allí, al menos, no había escasez de resolución. Las valquirias supervivientes del 119º habían transportado lo que quedaba de las guarniciones del norte y del este tras las paredes de Kasr Kraf. Las hermanas de batalla ocuparon su lugar en aquellas murallas, entre ellas la herida Genevieve y más cañoneras negras desafiaron a los cielos encolerizados para llevar a los restos de los lobos de Hierro y la 4ª de Korahael dentro de la fortaleza. Sin embargo, no todos los Lobos de Hierro regresaron, o eso se decía. Abundaban los rumores de guerreros salvajes que rondaban por el campo de batalla más allá de la muralla y los aullidos salvajes que tocaban las murallas cada vez que el viento provenía del este. Si Orven Altoyermo conocía algo del asunto no ofreció ninguna explicación. La Legio Vulcanum entró en acción; implacable, imparable. El Princeps traidor Malas Tiron había pulido el negocio de la guerra durante diez mil años, y conocía exhaustivamente a los ingenios bajo su mando. De hecho, su conciencia fluía a través de todos ellos; un regalo de los Dioses Oscuros por su inquebrantable devoción. Los Warhounds eran sus ojos y oídos; el Warlord Recipiente de la Condenación su fuerte brazo derecho; los manípulos de Reacers los dedos de su puño izquierdo. Cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo, las máquinas de guerra combinaban su fuego con una extraña precisión. A medida que los escudos vacíos se desvanecían bajo el fuego de los defensores, Tiron reconfiguraba su formación, dejando que los titanes indemnes sufrieran el castigo. Y así la vanguardia de la Legio Vulcanum se acercó cada vez más a las murallas de Kasr Kraf, inmaculados a pesar de la ferocidad de sus enemigos. Los defensores de los muros orientales fueron salvados, tal y como sucedió antes, por la intervención del 119º. Ante la escasez de municiones y apenas una docena de cañoneras operativas, el escuadrón despegó una última vez, picando con fuerza contra los titanes. Los cielos de la Legio Vulcanum estaban infestados de Dragones Infernales, pero los pilotos del 119 habían aprendido mucho sobre estos en los días anteriores. No era lo suficiente para tener alguna posibilidad de limpiarlos del cielo por completo, pues su número era legión. Ni siquiera para sobrevivir más de unos minutos antes de ser desmenuzados por sus garras. Pero la supervivencia no formaba parte en el plan del 119º. Clavin Strekka, comandante de la 119ª, había obsevado cómo los titanes menores parecían casi presas de la voluntad del titán principal, Recipiente de la Condenación. Destruye al Warlord, o eso razonó Strekka, y quizás los demás también caerían. Tres Valquirias fueron rasgados a pedazos por Dragones Infernales antes de que llegaran al rango máximo de sus armas. Otros dos se cruzaron en el camino de un cañón volcano, desintegrándose antes de que sus tripulantes superan del peligro. El resto aceleró, golpeados por el fuego antiaéreo y sufriendo abolladuras en su blindaje a manos de cañones automáticos Hades. Otra Valquiria fue desintegrada, pero los primeros misiles Hellstrike ya estaban en camino. Los escudos de vacío del Recipiente de la Condenación ardieron y cayeron cuando los misiles les golpearon. El 119º abrió la formación, liberándose de la línea de fuego de las baterías en tierra y se preparó para otro pase. Sólo quedaban tres Valquirias, pero los escudos de vacío del Recipiente de la Condenación eran historia. Por desgracia para Strekka y su posterior tentativa a la suerte, los láseres de su escuadrón no provocaron más que pinchazos en el casco del titán. A la tercera pasada Strekka estaba solo. Sabiendo que no viviría para hacer una cuarta, Strekka encomendó su alma al Emperador, fijó un rumbo de colisión y disparó los postquemadores de su Valquiria. La bola de fuego que marcó el último acto del 119º floreció hacia el cielo, claramente visible desde las murallas orientales de Kasr Kraf. Recipiente de la Condenación se detuvo bruscamente, al tiempo que fuego verde cayó de su cráneo devastado. Los titanes restantes se tambalearon, carentes de dirección de repente y en mitad de la batalla. Un Warhound llegó a un punto muerto completo el tiempo suficiente para que las baterías de macrocañones lo rastrearan y convirtieran en chatarra. Los vítores de los defensores resonaron, pero se apagaron cuando los ingenios de la Legio Vulcanum volvieron a avanzar. Excepto Recipiente de la Condenación, el cual permaneció inmóvil y cuya cabeza estaba oculta por el humo que arrojaba. Entonces vino un rayo negro de los cielos. Los vítores de los defensores murieron cenicientos en sus labios cuando el arquitecto de la batalla al fin tomó las riendas. No era el Saqueador sino su lugarteniente, el Príncipe Demonio Urkanthos, comandante de la Flota Negra y Flagelador los Perros de Abaddon. A Urkanthos le había sido encargado asegurarse la destrucción de Cadia. Pero la paciencia de Abaddon no era ilimitada, y Urkanthos trató de entregarle dicha victoria antes de que su crédito se agotase. Mientras el miasma negro de las balizas de teleportación de los traidores crepitó en nada, un gran aullido surgió entre los cuerpos destrozados bajo las doradas Puertas Kriegan. Urkanthos extendió sus alas y los Perros de Abaddon se arrojaron a su objetivo. Detrás de ellos vino una nueva oleada de ingenios demoníacos, equipados con armas nacidas de la disformidad que vomitaron muerte sobre las almenas. Los Perros se alzaron sobre el ensangrentado suelo, pisoteando a los muertos de ambos lados y sin prestar atención al fuego de los defensores. Su grito de guerra era un bramido que no paraba de aumentar, el gruñido de una bestia mas que el clamor de hombres. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! Los macrocañones dispararon entre la formación, arrojando cuerpos rotos sobre las colinas de cadáveres. Y a pesar de ello, los Perros avanzaron. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! Creed gritó órdenes desde lo alto de la barbacana y la vanguardia brilló por el fuego láser. Y a pesar de ello, los Perros avanzaron. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! Tras una señal preestablecida, comenzó un nuevo bombardeo. Los buques de la Flota Negra golpearon el acceso a las Puertas Kriegan, despreocupados por las vidas de sus oscuros hermanos. Los torturados escudos ardieron y murieron. Los defensores fueron enviados al abismo, o lanzados desde sus fortalezas destrozadas. Los traidores también perecieron, asesinados por la furia caprichosa de sus propias naves de guerra, pero a pesar de todo los Perros avanzaron. Pulgada a pulgada, Urkanthos ganó terreno, alcanzando al fin el suelo inmaculado de las Puertas Kriegan. Los Perros ignoraron heridas que habrían derribado a hombres menores; despreciaron el promethium ardiente que consumió su carne. No obtendrían nada menos que una victoria ese día. Victoria para Abaddon, Señor de Guerra del Ojo del Terror, y sangre para el Señor de las Batallas. Colocaron las cargas y las Puertas Kriegan, debilitadas por el bombardeo orbital de ocho días y del fuego de la artillería, al fin fueron voladas en pedazos. Con un rugido de triunfo, Urkanthos se precipitó sobre Kasr Kraf, con los Perros de Abaddon pisándole los talones. La Caída de Kasr Kraf Cuando las Puertas Kriegan cayeron, la defensa de Cadia recayó sobre los hombros de los Kasrkin. Creed había mantenido tres regimientos completos en reserva durante todo este tiempo, ligados a una hora desesperada como esta. En ese instante los envió a mantener la línea. Los láseres se encendieron. La arruinada barbacana de Kriegan desapareció bajo la descarga acre de los proyectiles. La vanguardia de los Perros de Abaddon desapareció, desgarrada por la mayor ráfaga de fuego jamás vista en Cadia Secundus. Sin embargo, los Perros no se amedrentaron por sus pérdidas; de hecho, la masacre les granjeó un nuevo fervor. Los supervivientes golpearon la línea masiva de bayonetas como un viento rojo, arañando la pared de carne blindada sin pensar en sus propias vidas. Urkrathos les condujo, arrancando de sus posiciones escuadras completas con cada golpe de sus garras y llevándolas hacia el sangriento abrazo de Khorne. Con cada enemigo que caía, el Príncipe Demonio sintió que las bendiciones de Dios de la Sangre florecían. Su armadura fundida en la carne se espesó hasta que fue más dura que el adamantium. A medida que la sangre se deslizaba sobre sus heridas, estas se cosieron y cerraron. Urkrathos miró a las filas de Kasrkin y no vio a un enemigo que debía ser superado, sino a un banquete, una ofrenda en proceso al único y verdadero Dios del derramamiento de Sangre. Los Kasrkin lucharon bajo las ruinas de las puertas de Kasr Kraf, pero no pelearon solos. Las órdenes de Creed resonaron por las rejillas vox que cruzaban las murallas de la fortaleza, enviando cada vez a más hombres a la picadora de carne de las puertas. Los reclutas del 201º lucharon y murieron junto a los entrecanos del 9º. Regimientos de Mordian y de Vostroya entraron en la matanza, luchando por un mundo que no era el suyo, como era tan a menudo el deber del Astra Militarum. Pero los números por sí solos no podían imponerse al poder de los chiquillos demoníacos que eran los Perros. Peor aún, Urkrathos tenía refuerzos propios. Demonios esclavizadores emergieron de las piscinas de sangre, y después avanzaron para subir aún más la marea sobre las piedras. Cultistas enloquecidos, legionarios de ébano, monstruos nacidos del infierno; todos ellos atravesaron las puertas destruidas, decididos a aprovechar la oportunidad de matar y quizás de captar la mirada inquiera de los Poderes Ruinosos. Los Kasrkin del 2º perecieron en sus posiciones. Ninguno de ellos cedió terreno. Otros no fueron tan valerosos. La disciplina de la 33ª se hizo añicos cuando su coronel fue descuartizado por Rapaces Nocturnos. Los corazones vacilantes se volvieron gelatina. Como un dique que cede ante aguas tormentosas, el 33º se quebró y huyó. Con ellos se marcharon todas las esperanzas de sostener la puerta, y su cobarde ejemplo minó el valor de sus camaradas con tanta fuerza como el rugido de un demonio. La hemorragia del 33º se convirtió en una inundación a medida que el pánico se extendió. Los estandartes regimentales fueron abandonados y las armas tiradas. Lo que en otro tiempo fue un bastión de resistencia ahora quedó partido por la mitad y la victoria de Urkrathos al alcance de sus garras. Pero mientras el corazón de Kasr Kraf vacilaba, viejos peligros renovaron fuerzas. Más allá del muro oriental, los caballeros de la baronesa Vardus lucharon un duelo perdido contra los titanes supervivientes de la Legio Vulcanum. Aunque los ingenios ya no podían recurrir a la dirección de Tiron, su potencia de fuego superaba ampliamente a la de que disponían los nobles de la Casa Raven. Vardus no era idiota; de hecho había matado a hombres en duelos por siquiera insinuar que eso fuera cierto, así que ordenó una retirada de combate. Hasta ahora le habían servido bien, costándole sólo cuatro nobles la destrucción de un Reaver traidor y dejar otro lisiado. Sin embargo, una retirada de combate requería de terreno para retirarse, y los caballeros de la Casa Raven se estaban quedando sin espacio para maniobrar rápidamente. Mientras la cansada baronesa ordenaba otra retirada, su compañero de lanza fue desintegrado en una erupción de luz sobrecalentada. El apresurado interrogatorio de su red sináptica confirmó el mayor temor de Vardus: Recipiente de la Condenación había vuelto a la pelea. Más al sur, cubierto hasta las rodillas de cadáveres enemigos, el mariscal Amalrich experimentó un inusitado momento de duda. El enemigo seguía sacrificando tropas en las posiciones de los Templarios Negros, pero ya no con el flujo de días anteriores. Mirando hacia el norte, Amalrich reconoció la tormenta que se acumulaba sobre las Puertas Kriegan de Kasr Kraf. Finalmente el mariscal reconoció lo que había sido obvio para sus pares desde el principio: la fuerza de los templarios negros hubiera sido mejor empleada en las murallas de la fortaleza que en el Baluarte del Mártir. Incluso después de tantas generaciones, la terquedad de Dorn seguía persiguiendo a sus herederos. Pero tal vez aún había tiempo para deshacer el error. Una de las Thunderhawks de la Cruzada Cruxis había sido destruido durante el bombardeo inicial, pero la otra permanecía intacta en un hangar subterráneo. Tras tragarse el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Amalrich dio órdenes de abandonar el Baluarte del Mártir. En Kasr Kraf, los Perros de Abaddon apaciguaron sus espadas y sed sobre los guardias imperiales en desbandada. Urkrathos gritó de alegría. Se le había dado una y sólo una orden: romper la fortaleza y destruir la máquina que mantenía en suspenso la furia de la Voluntad de la Eternidad. Pero entonces el Flagelador no vio razón alguna para detenerse en semejantes menudeos. La orgullosa Cadia había sido rota. ¡Sus defensores se pisoteaban en su afán de huir de su venida! Él, Urkrathos, haría lo que Abaddon nunca pudo. Rompería la última resistencia del mundo fortaleza. Las recompensas del triunfo serían suyas, y no del Señor de la Guerra. Una salva abrasó el aire, con una furia lo suficientemente caliente como para que el príncipe demonio la sintiera a través de su piel endurecida. Donde momentos antes sólo había una multitud que huía, ahora los Perros de Abaddon se enfrentaban a una línea égida tripulada, con bayonetas caladas y las inquebrantables filas del 8º de Cadia. ¡Cadia resiste! Dijo una voz solitaria, obstinada como las piedras de Kasr Kraf y que de alguna manera atravesó el tumulto de la batalla. Otras voces tomaron el grito de batalla; las filas de los desesperador que se reagruparon alrededor de sus estandartes. ¡Cadia resiste! El tercer coro se perdió bajo el rugido desafiante de los cañones de batalla y los gritos agonizantes de los demonios. La voluntad de resistir renació y se extendió a través del campo de concentración cuando los soldados del Astra Militarum encontraron de nuevo su despedazado coraje. En el epicentro, Jarran Kell sostuvo en alto los colores del 8º de Cadia. A su lado, con una expresión implacable que no daba ninguna pista a la duda en su corazón, el Lord Castellano Ursarkar E. Creed bramó su mantra una vez más. ¡Cadia resiste! El asalto de Urkrathos, excesivamente confiado por la masacre, estalló contra el rompeolas del 8º. Los Perros de Abaddon se llevaron la peor parte, destrozados por el fuego de los cañones. Los Rapaces despegaron, buscando arrancar a Creed de su mando como lo habían hecho con el coronel del 33º. Con sus amplificadores vox gimiendo, estos se estrellaron contra el pelotón de Creed. Pero donde el 33º se quebró y huyó, los veteranos del 8º cerraron filas. Montones fallecieron antes de que una bayoneta penetrara el corazón primario del último rapaz, pero Creed no estuvo entre ellos. La manga de Kell estaba carmesí por la sangre, aunque poca era suya y a sus pies yacía el rapaz que estuvo más cerca de acabar con su amado general. La batalla por el campo de concentración se estancó, con ambos lados lanzando cuanto pudieron para inclinar la balanza, pero ninguno fue capaz de avanzar sobre el contrario. Mas al final la ventaja recayó en los defensores, pues Creed luchaba como un hombre cuya hora por fin había llegado. Nunca puso la mano en una pistola o una espada. En cambio, empuñó a sus soldados como su arma, golpeando fuerte cuando se presentaba una debilidad y retirándose cuando las probabilidades en contra eran abrumadoras. Sacrificó cientos, miles de vidas en esas desesperadas horas, aunque nunca descuidadamente. Compró tiempo con la sangre de sus tropas de choque, no con la esperanza de que llegara la ayuda, ya que Creed ya había abandonado esas fantasías, sino porque cada instante de resistencia era ahora un premio sin precio, una herida en el orgullo de Abaddon. Cadia resistía, cierto, pero sólo porque Creed resistía con ella. Alrededor de la fortaleza, los aliados de Creed prestaron cuanta ayuda pudieron. La 4ª compañía de Korahael luchó junto a los Lobos de Hierro en el extremo oriental del campo de concentración y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera, ambos fueron la salvación del otro en muchas ocasiones. Astartes de otros capítulos, hermanos de batalla perdidos para las guerras cadianas, dejaron de lado sus rivalidades y formaron una sola semi-compañía con los tonos del arco iris. Las hermanas de la Orden de Nuestra Señora Mártir se organizaron ante el bastión de mando, llevando con sus llamas sagradas a la perdición a muchos demonios y cuya justa presencia inculcó un valor en los conscriptos del 111º, desplegados inmediatamente a su frente. Pero el mayor triunfo de aquella hora perteneció a los Templarios Negros del mariscal Amalrich. Su Thunderhawk, pese a volar con el casco ardiendo y los motores vomitando humo, abrió un surco hasta el campo de concentración y desplegó a los guerreros vengativos de la Cruzada Cruxis en el corazón del enemigo. Cada golpe dado por un hijo de Dorn ese día fue tanto de penitencia como de furia, tanto más poderosos por ello. Los sueños de Urkrathos acerca de una gloriosa victoria se marchitaron ante tal resistencia, y sus pensamientos regresaron a sus órdenes. Destruir la matriz nulificadora y cada gota de valor de los defensores sería para nada, carbonizada por las imparables energías de la fortaleza negra. Tras reorganizar los restos de los Perros de Abaddon a su espalda, Urkrathos esculpió un camino de cráneos entre él, el bastión de mando y el premio en su interior. Creed detectó el asalto del príncipe demonio, pero poco pudo hacer para contrarrestarlo ya que coincidió con la llegada de una nueva amenaza. Una columna blindada enemiga, con el Baneblade Vicanthrus a la cabeza, se abrió paso sobre los muertos y moribundos en las Puertas Kriegan. Los estruendos de los cañones demolisher resonaron en los bastiones desmoronados. Las filas principales de Creed fueron desintegradas bajo el bombardeo. Los voxes vibraron de actividad, los sargentos gritaron órdenes y el patrón de fuego de los defensores viró para fijarse en Vicanthrus. Los Escudos Blancos del 111º fueron un aperitivo para el séquito de condenados de Urkrathos, pero mantuvieron la línea hasta el final. Sin embargo, incluso cuando fueron superados, la ruta del príncipe demonio permaneció bloqueada, esta vez por las ardientes hermanas de batalla de la Orden de Nuestra Señora Mártir. Urkrathos se lanzó hacia las filas de las hermanas, regocijándose con cada gota de sangre de mártir que cubrió sus garras. Fuego bólter golpeó su armadura, e incluso la furia incandescente de los cañones de fusión fueron un calor inocuo para su piel. Tras él llegaron sus últimos Perros. De una hermandad oscura que una vez fueron cientos ahora sólo quedaba puñado. A falta de las protecciones de su amo, los marines espaciales del caos murieron con dificultad, pero lo hicieron. No importó. Su propósito siempre fue llevar a su amo a su objetivo. Antes de que el último corazón negro cesara su movimiento, Urkrathos alcanzó la Puerta Egressium del bastión de mando. Pero quedó un último obstáculo. Con una oración en sus labios, las hermanas Genevieve y Eleanor condujeron una hueste de Serafines para cortar en seco el sendero de Urkrathos. Bramando de risa, el príncipe demonio golpeó a sus atacantes desde el aire, arrojando sus cuerpos al suelo como el que dispersa un enjambre de insectos. De pronto el dolor brotó en el pecho mutado de Urkrathos. Genevieve le golpeó una vez más, cuya espada bendecida lucía totalmente resplandeciente mientras se clavaba en la maldita carne de la bestia. Urkrathos se tambaleó, levantando las garras para protegerse de la acometida de la canonista. Una exultante Genevieve le persiguió con su hoja resplandeciente. Pero en su fanatismo, la canonesa fue engañada. El príncipe demonio no estaba intimidado, si no aguardó la oportunidad. Cuando Genevieve volvió a golpear, Urkrathos le arrancó la hoja de sus manos y cerró una mano sobre su garganta. Al ver a su hermana en peligro, Eleanor se lanzó contra la bestia, cuya frenética ráfaga penetró profundamente en su piel acorazada y casi seccionó un ala hecha jirones. No fue suficiente. La columna vertebral de Genevieve fue quebrada bajo la impía fuerza de su captor y cuyo último acto fue darle un cabezazo entre sus ojos de fuego. Tras soltar un grito desolador, Eleanor se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, alojando la punta de su espada al lado del negro corazón de Urkrathos. El príncipe demonio rugió y la estrelló, sin vida, contra el suelo. Luego se alejó con la espada de energía todavía atrapada dentro de su carne. En el campo de concentración, el mariscal Amalrich preparó otro asalto contra el inminente Vicanthrus. Uno ya había fallado, devuelto por el fuego enfilado de los escoltas del Baneblade, pero mientras la torreta de Vicanthrus se inclinó para fijar a las líneas aegis del 8º de Cadia, los Templarios Negros se reunieron para otro intento. La torreta de Vicanthrus fijó su objetivo, pero no disparó. El tanque superpesado quedó congelado en su posición como una gran bestia de metal encerrada en mitad de la confusión. Entonces, a una orden invisible, sus armas volvieron a la vida. No sobre los Templarios Negros de la Cruzada Cruxis. No sobre el 8º. Sino contra sus propios compatriotas. Los guerreros de la Legión Negra nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. El armamento secundario de Vicanthrus destrozó a los escoltas que momentos antes le habían preservado de la furia de Amalrich. La torre giró sobre sus cojinetes hasta desgarrar con sus proyectiles una punta de lanza de Predators de la Legión Alfa como si sus cascos estuviesen forjados de vidrio. Por un instante, ninguno de los dos lados supo qué hacer ante tan repentina traición. Ninguno se había fijado en la figura encubierta que se agachó brevemente a la sombra de un bastión en ruinas, ni de una avalancha de nanomáquinas plateadas que fluyó de su mano hacia las grietas de la armadura de Vicanthrus. Ese latido de corazón fue todo lo que necesitó Creed. En su bramido, el corazón del 8º marchó hacia el quebrado bastión de mando. Los Escudos Blancos y las hermanas de la batalla le contaron un cuento espantoso, enfermizo para aquellos que habían luchado tan duro por Cadia. Dentro del bastión del mando, Urkrathos dejó que el cuerpo destrozado del Magos Klarn se deslizara de sus garras. Medio manípulo de Skitarii le había prohibido su acceso a esta cámara, pero ninguna de las armas del Omnissiah le hirió tanto como las espadas de las dos canonesas. La espada de Eleanor todavía sobresalía de su carne, cuya empuñadura brillaba como fuego cada vez que el príncipe demonio la tocaba. Pero al menos su objetivo estaba ahora a la vista. Más allá del borde de la pasarela doblada, a medio kilómetro y medio de la base de Cadia Secundus, los condensadores de la matriz nula se arqueaban y crepitaban. Destruidos, y Cadia estaría a merced de la Voluntad de la Eternidad una vez más. Tras recoger sus alas, Urkrathos se sumergió en el pasillo, acelerando a medida que la gravedad de Cadia lo abrazaba. Capítulo II: Los fuegos de la salvación La luz del Emperador Ella vino envuelta en fuego sagrado, un ángel lanzado de la mano del Emperador hacia el horror de la guerra. Bajó, como un rayo chillando desde una estrella dorada recién llegada a los cielos de Cadia. A medida que se acercó a las asedidas murallas de Kasr Kraf, los defensores dieron voz a un nombre. Comenzó con los supervivientes de la Orden de Nuestra Señora Mártir, pero se extendió como un incendio forestal, transmitido por los labios de los fieles, pronunciado con reverencia y júbilo. Santa Celestine. Las oraciones habían sido escuchadas. El milagro había llegado. Golpeó los campos de concentración sin frenar, con una tormenta de fuego a su estela que purificó las piedras de sitiadores. En el barrido de Celestine, su espada fue un destello de luz plateada entre la espiral de humo. Los demonios se dispersaron ante ella, expulsados de la realidad por la hoja ardiente de quien era un contrapunto a su insondable oscuridad. Las fuerzas regresaron a miembros cansados. Los defensores que habían abandonado toda esperanza la reforjaron a partir de la desesperación. El Emperador aún estaba con ellos. ¿Por qué si no habría enviado a su Santa en vida para guiarlos a la victoria? Unidos, se levantaron para un último esfuerzo, sin miedo en sus corazones. Incluso Creed, perdido en el hervidero de emociones, olvidó la amenaza de la fortaleza negra en la distante órbita y luchó junto a sus hombres. Con la excepción de los fanáticos Templarios Negros, sólo los guerreros del Adeptus Astartes no sintieron ningún revuelo al ver a Celestine. El Credo Imperial no era su fe. El suyo era un vínculo de hermandad, de deber con Primarcas muertos mucho tiempo ha, pero si las homilías del Ministorum pudieran dar la victoria ese día, entonces que así fuese. Durante un momento, un momento glorioso, las filas de los siervos del Caos se estremecieron. Vicanthrus, todavía encerrado en un combate invisible con las nanomáquinas destrozando su sistema, desapareció bajo una marea fanática de humanidad. Los cultistas se dispersaron, con ellos sus sueños apostatícos por el ataque de la Santa en vida. Entonces la Legión Negra igualó la furia redescubierta de los defensores con su propia y blasfema resolución. A pesar de su resurgimiento, superados en número y posición, el contraataque de los defensores se estancó. Pero una fe renovada no fe el único regalo que Celestine había traído a Kasr Kraf. Motores de plasma rugieron en la oscuridad. Rampas de desembarco crujieron sobre el plascemento. Las notas discordantes de los himnos de batalla engordaron, acompañados de las campanadas de campanas benditas que resonaron por todas las murallas. Aún más que la fe, más que la esperanza, los defensores de Kasr Kraf habían necesitado refuerzos, y la Santa en vida los proporcionó. Celestine los había encontrado en la disformidad, con los motores de sus transportes muertos a causa de un acto de traición y sus campos geller fallando: cinco compañías de la Orden de Nuestra Señora Mártir, dadas por perdidas hace mil cuatrocientos años. Su luz sirvió como faro, atrayendo a la nave herida hacia el camino de otra y uniéndolas hasta que el espacio real los reclamó una vez más. Ahora llegaron como su espada ardiente; y para vengar una aparente eternidad a la deriva en el Immaterium. Con su aparición, la batalla cambió de sentido una vez más; esta vez en favor de los defensores. Más allá del muro oriental, la baronesa Vardus había localizado el fuego en los cielos, pero no podía descifrar su significado. Sólo sabía que su intento de frustrar la furia de la Legio Vulcanum había fracasado. Muchos de sus compañeros de lanza estaban muertos; todo lo que quedaba era la gloria de una muerte honorable. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento que Vardus colocó el reactor de su caballero en sobrecarga, Thunderhawks e Interceptores Stormhawk dorados bramaron desde los cielos. El cuadrante de estribor del caparazón del Recipiente de la Condenación fue desintegrado por brillantes rayos de turboláser, tras lo cual las Thunderhawks se alejaron. Con una sonrisa sombría, Vardus canceló sobrecarga. Una carrera suicida era la estrategia de los desesperados, y su esperanza renació. En órbita, las baterías de armas de la Phalanx ''cobraron vida. La Flota Negra ya estaba reaccionando ante la inesperada aparición en mitad de ella, pero los viejos generadores de escudos de la ''Phalanx ''se mantuvieron firmes pese una lluvia de andanadas tras andanadas. A Garadon le traía sin cuidado. En los últimos días había luchado junto a la espectral Legión de los Condenados. Se había arrancado el corazón de su deber sagrada para evitar que cayera en manos del enemigo. Y había presenciado cómo un transporte de la Armada Imperial atracaba en el castillo de proa de ''Phalanx ''en mitad del tumulto del Inmaterium. Había presenciado tantas cosas de las que había estado seguro que jamás vería. Tantos eventos que juró que nunca entendería. ¿Pero esto? ¿La ''Phalanx ''contra toda la Flota Negra? Esta era una venganza que se había demorado demasiado. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba la Legión de los Condenados? Cuando la Phalanx entró en el espacio real se desvanecieron en silencio. La ''Phalanx ''se abalanzó sobre la ''Voluntad de la Eternidad con los escudos chisporroteando al tiempo que dejó de lado a la vanguardia de la Flota Negra. A las órdenes de Garadon, las baterías de los flancos atacaron a los acorazados de los traidores, pero su formidable proa se mantuvo en silencio. La Phalanx ''había sufrido demasiados estragos por el tiempo y sus recientes sacrificios, y su señor trataba de asegurarse de que la primera salva cataclísmica cayese sobre seguro. Cualquier otra nave hubiera perecido para entonces, destrozada por la furia de la Flota Negra, pero la ''Phalanx ''era el Puño de Dorn, su primer y mayor regalo para el Emperador de la Humanidad. Incluso en plena descomposición e infrautilizado, ninguna otra nave de los cielos podía igualarle. Incluso sin la flota de escolta que era su derecho, la poderosa fortaleza de combate resistió. Pero no podía hacerlo para siempre. Los paneles de sensores se iluminaron con advertencias cuando el cuerpo principal de la flota de Abaddon rompió la órbita para unirse al combate. Garadon no prestó atención a dichas advertencias. No habría rendición ni retirada. Si ésta iba a ser la última batalla de la ''Phalanx, que así fuera. Por tanto Garadon mantuvo su rumbo, directamente a las negras fauces de la Voluntad de la Eternidad. Brotaron llamas del flanco de la Voluntad de la Eternidad. Era el más insignificante de los pinchazos, nimio contra la enorme masa de la fortaleza negra. Pero con ellas los escudos del cuadrante inferior de babor chisporrotearon y murieron. Garadon fue testigo del momento de debilidad desde el strategium de la Phalanx; testigo y oportunista. Las principales baterías de la nave, inactivas durante siglos, rugieron con una furia que hubiera hecho sentirse orgulloso a su creador. La primera salva destruyó la brillante armadura de la Voluntad de la Eternidad. La undécima la convirtió en polvo. Los cruceros traidores avanzaron con fuerza hacia las baterías principales de la Phalanx, cuyos capitanes los apuntaron con la intención de estrellarlos contra la fortaleza, con la esperanza de detener su furia. Algunos cañones fueron silenciados, pero no los suficientes. Nunca fue suficiente. Phalanx ''carcomió la escarpada piel de la fortaleza negra, acercándose un inolvidable centímetro tras otro a su corazón. Garadon ignoró las sirenas de emergencia que indicaron brechas en el casco y los informes preocupantes de la tripulación del strategium. Esta era la hora de morir de la fortaleza negra, y la ''Phalanx ''debía ser su verdugo. Otra salva, y algo dentro de la ''Voluntad de la Eternidad se rompió. Una grieta dividió el núcleo de la Fortaleza Negra, de la cual manó una luz púrpura brillante hacia las estrellas. A medida que la maltrecha Phalanx ''cojeaba hasta ponerse a salvo la ruptura se extendió, devorando a las naves más cercanas a esta. Con un grito silencioso que resonó en las mentes de toda alma viviente en la Puerta de Cdia, la ''Voluntad de la Eternidad se deshizo en pedazos y sus motores arcanos cayeron en deslumbrantes auroras a la atmósfera exterior de Cadia. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció un tercio de la Flota Negra había sido destruida, devuelta al Immaterium. Pero más naves estaba desplegadas por el polo sur de Cadia, cuyos cascos ahora estaban ennegrecidos y humeantes. Por alguna suerte de destino, el casco vacío y agrietado de la Voluntad de la Eternidad permaneció en órbita, como una luna oscura y sin vida mirando fija y ciegamente a su antigua presa. En tierra, los Caballeros de la Casa Raven unieron su fuego a la de las Thunderhawks de los Puños Imperiales, disparando sin cesar hasta que el Recipiente de la Condenación quedó hecho un amasijo fundido y chisporroteante. Con el 8º de Cadia y las Hermanas de Nuestra Señora Mártir a su cabeza, los defensores de Kasr Kraf expulsaron a los herejes del campo de concentración. Mientras Kell plantaba la bandera del 8º en la parte superior de las Puertas Kriegan, Celestine y sus Geminae Superia, las canonesas asesinadas Genevieve y Eleanor, renacidas por la gloria de la Santa en vida, arrojaron por las murallas el cadáver sin vida del Príncipe Demonio Urkrathos. Fue imposible decir si fue eso o el resplandor de la luz púrpura en los cielos que indició la muerte de la Voluntad de la Eternidad lo que quebró la moral traidora, pero se quebró de todos modos. Acosados por los Lobos de Hierro y por los Caballeros de la baronesa Vardus, los sitiadores huyeron hacia el sur. Cultistas y herejes, arrepentidos, arrojaron sus armas y pidieron perdón, pero la única misericordia que encontraron fue la del santo promethium. Miles murieron, pero tantos muchos escaparon. A pesar de la victoria de la ''Phalanx ''en los cielos, la superioridad aérea permaneció con las fuerzas del Saqueador. Las naves de desembarco plagaron los cielos, reuniendo a las dispersas partidas de guerra en preparación de un nuevo asalto. En los destrozados restos de Kasr Kraf, Creed dibujó nuevos planes. Sabía que esto no era una victoria. En el mejor de los casos, era un acto de supervivencia. Cadia contuvo el aliento. El clarín de la verdad Mientras un nuevo amanecer aparecía, las llamas de promethium crecieron hambrientas hacia las estrellas. Los defensores de Kasr Kraf no tenían ni mano de obra ni tiempo para enterrar a sus muertos, por lo que les honraron de la única manera que podían; con llamas purificadoras. Muchas veces el viento cambiaba, llevando consigo los truenos de la batalla desde el sur, donde los Caballeros de la baronesa Vardus destruyeron a los traidores abandonados por la Flota Negra. Las piras ardieron durante dos días y noches, alimentadas con cualquier combustible no-esencial, preservando así los muertos de la corrupción del Caos, y la contaminación de sus esclavos en vida. Aquellos ritos finales fueron realizados a instancias de Celestine, y Creed había cedido. No por necesidad, ni siquiera por respeto. El Lord Castellano únicamente buscaba mantener ocupadas las mentes y los cuerpos de sus soldados. La actividad, fructífera o no, siempre era la mejor manera de reforzar una moral deficiente. Pronto se darían cuenta de la triste verdad, una verdad que Creed había abrazado incluso antes de que Celestine hubiera arrojado el cadáver de Urthankos desde las murallas. El mayor momento de resistencia de Kasr Kraf había sido el último. Cuando las hordas del Saqueador volviera, y Creed estaba seguro de que lo harían, aunque sólo fuera porque los fantasmas abisales de la Legión de los Condenados permanecían centinelas y en silencio en el perímetro de los Campos Elysion, la resistencia de Cadia continuaría en otro lugar, si es que llegaba a suceder tal cosa. Así que Creed dejó a la Santa en vida con sus ministerios en mitad de las llamas, agradecido por cualquier resolución que despertara, y se entretuvo con ideas impensables de retiradas. La llegada de la Phalanx ofreció una nueva oportunidad. Aunque devastada en el curso de su combate solitario contra la Flota Negra, la fortaleza de combate aún tenía capacidad para viajar por la Disformidad. Podría llevar a una gran parte de las fuerzas varadas en Cadia a un sitio seguro. Una voz en la cabeza de Creed le instó a permanecer, a seguir luchando. Pero cuanto más insistía en el asunto, más se preguntaba Creed si esa voz hablaba por boca del orgullo, más que por la del deber. Tal vez la batalla de Cadia por fin había terminado, y era hora de defender las mandíbulas externas de la Puerta dese Agripinaa o Belis Corona. Poco a poco, los refuerzos entraron desde los bordes del sistema. Algunos se perdieron nada más alcanzar el espacio real, atrapados por la mala fortuna bajo las fauces de la Flota Negra. Otros salieron mejor parados, haciendo frente a la zona de exclusión sobre el ecuador de Cadia y llegando a los brazos de la poderosa Phalanx. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los miembros de la 5ª Compañía de los Puños Carmesíes, bajo el mando del Capitán Ruis Tracinto y expulsada de Kasr Partox junto con los restos del 14º de Cadia. Una docena de cruceros maltratados llegaron baqueteados desde Solar Mariatus, con sus hangares atestados con los tanques del 51º blindado y los Caballeros de la Casa Taranis. Sus tripulantes susurrarban historias de una huida imposible, lograda sólo cuando cruceros grises emergieron de la Disformidad y abordaron a las naves principales de la flota perseguidora. Al enterarse de que los cruceros llevaban las marcas de los Lobos Espaciales, Creed preguntó a Orven Altoyermo si aún podían llegar más refuerzos de Fenris. No recibió otra respuesta que una mirada gélida. Los últimos en llegar no sólo fueron los más inesperados, sino también los mejor acogidos: una flota del Mechanicus, llegada desde el remanso árido del sistema Eriad. Siempre pragmático, Creed vio en su llegada una oportunidad para reconstruir parte de las aniquiladas defensas de Cadia. En este sentido, quedó decepcionado. Los recién llegados habían sufrido sus propios problemas: aunque la flota estaba lista para la batalla, su manípluo de Skitarii había sido arrasado por los combates, habiendo dedicado sus artificieros y artesanos a defender un emplazamiento arqueológico ahora abandonado. Peor aún, el comandante de la flota, el Archimagos Belisarius Cawl, entonó una advertencia que Creed odió creer al principio, pues significaba que el peligro para el Imperio y para la toda galaxia era mucho mayor del que cualquiera hubiese imaginado. En un consejo de guerra celebrado dentro de los restos del bastión de mando de Kasr Kraf, Cawl expuso el alcance de sus descubrimientos en Eriad. Pocos entendieron los detalles de sus teorías. El Archimagos se deslizaba constantemente dentro y fuera del zumbido característico de la lengua del Omnissiah, e incluso aquellas partes de la explicación que dio en Alto Gótico trataron de temas tan arcanos que Cawl bien podría habérselos quedado para sí. Sin embargo, la singular y espantosa verdad era bastante clara. Durante largos eones, los pilares cadianos y otros como ellos habían sostenido a la galaxia. Sin ellos, las mareas de la Disformidad lo consumirían todo. Abaddon había pasado diez mil años destruyendo estos pilones, debilitando los andamios que mantenían la realidad. Ninguno de los presentes quiso creer las palabras de Cawl, pero el clarín de la verdad tiene un sonido peculiar en sí mismo. Por otra parte, la teoría dio sentido a muchas cosas. La creciente oscuridad de los últimos milenios. La prevalencia cada vez mayor de las tormentas disformes. La obsesión del Saqueador con Cadia. Las Cruzadas Negras de Abaddon, que durante tanto tiempo fueron clasificadas como fracasos muy costosos para el Imperio, no fueron sino el producto de una estrategia mayor que nadie hubiera creído posible. Cancephalus. Arkreath. Kromarch. La Guerra Gótica. Durante milenios, habían sido vistas como causas en sí mismas. En ese momento se revelaron como un camuflaje para el verdadero plan de Abaddon, uno previsto por el ojo de un inmortal en la continuación de una guerra sin fin. Cawl no contó todo lo que sabía o intuía. Las enigmáticas palabras de Caminavelos seguían siendo su secreto. Mas aseguró que no todo estaba perdido; los pilones contenían la clave de la derrota de Abaddon, así como de su victoria. Esto último no era más que una proyección, la primera conjetura que el Archimagus realizó en siglos, si no la primera mentira ofrecida a sus aliados sin comprometer los preceptos lógicos del Omnissiah. Y sin embargo, Cawl se dijo que sus palabras contenían un núcleo de verdad. Los pilones eran herramientas, y uno de los preceptos fundadores del Adeptus Mechanicus era que la diferencia entre las herramientas y las armas sólo existían en mentes estrechas. En palabras de Cawl, no había manera de saber cuántos pilones habían sido destruidos para entonces o lo cerca del punto de inflexión que se encontraban. Sin embargo, una cosa quedó clara para Creed: la retirada de Cadia ya no era una opción; negaría a Abaddon su premio hoy, como lo habían hecho durante milenios. Lo único que quedaba era determinar cómo lograr ese objetivo imposible. Y con rapidez, antes de que la Flota Negra despertara con furia renovada. El primer movimiento ocurrió en los cielos. Los maltratados motores de plasma de la Phalanx llevaron a esta hacia el sur del ecuador, alcanzando una órbita geoestacionaria sobre los campos de pilones de Cadia Secundus. Todos los ojos del puente recorrieron los escáneres astrales y los bancos de sensores ante un intento de la Flota Negra de contrarrestar el movimiento. No se produjo tal. La Phalanx había enseñado a los capitanes de Abaddon el significado de la precaución, si no del respeto; pareció que ninguno de ellos tenía estómago para una destrucción mutuamente asegurada aquel día. Con los cielos protegidos de la amenaza de un bombardeo, Creed elaboró una nueva defensa. Se establecieron líneas de zanjas y aegis a través de los campos de pilones de Elysion. Las catacumbas bajo la superficie, originalmente imaginadas como una última línea de defensa, ahora se convirtieron en el corazón expansivo de una fortaleza improvisada. Por encima, filas masivas de cadianos esperaron junto a las hermanas de Nuestra Señora Mártir. Abajo, los adeptos de Cawl trabajaban bajo la mirada sin pestañear de sus escoltas Skitarii. El disminuido Adeptus Astartes, ahora reforzado por la 5ª compañía de los Puños Carmesíes y los supervivientes de Garadon, formó una sola fuerza de ataque bajo el mando del Señor de Compañía Korahael. Solamente los Lobos de Hierro ignoraron tal estrategia, golpeando por su cuenta por el perímetro de Elysion. Korahael despreció su elección, culpando a la antigua enemistad entre los hijos de Russ y del León. Pero Garadon no estuvo tan seguro. Había luchado junto a los Lobos Espaciales muchas veces y nunca había conocido a hermanos tan taciturnos como los Lobos de Hierro. Esa noche, cuando el viento trajo lejanos aullidos desde Elysion, un escalofrío sacudió los huesos de Garadon, aunque no supo por qué. Las horas se arrastraron. A cada segundo, lo inevitable se acercó. La anticipación febril a la hora fatídica fue peor que el miedo a la muerte. Todos los que esperaron en los Campos Elysion, nacidos en Cadia o en algún mundo lejano, anhelaron en silencio que comenzara la batalla, para que la muerte o el triunfo les reclamase en ese momento, mientras aún tenían el nervio y las fuerzas para enfrentarse a ello. La Batalla de los Campos Elysion asas Capítulo III: El tañido de medianoche La cólera del Saqueador asas La muerte del desafío asas La Caída de Cadia asas En los dientes de la tormenta asas Las nieves de Klasius asas Epílogo asas Anexo: La Caída de Cadia en otros frentes Informe X049/4000 Sent: St Josmane’s Hope Penal Hive Received: Hextus Gamma listening post. Sender: Governor-Adept Richelieu. My Lords, It is with utmost regret that I must declare St Josmane’s Hope quarantined until further notice. Three rotations ago, widespread uprisings began across the primary facility, spearheaded by the Correction Rehabilitation Movement (CRM). As previous reports will show, I have harboured concerns about this organization for some time – concerns that went unrecognised by Cadian High Command. At first, we believed this merely a riot – initial unrest began with the condemned in Omega Block. However, with the subsequent lapse of all communication with Cadia, and the arrival of a traitor fleet in near orbit, I have no choice but to recognize a darker hand at work. I now believe the CRM, for all their talk of compassion and servitude, were nothing but a front, laying the foundations for invasion. At time of transmission, some 87% of my Adeptus Arbites have been slain, and the Cadian Shock Troopers assigned as auxiliary guard have either fled or joined with the insurrectionists. Let the record show that Governor-Lieutenant Vashon did his duty to the last, holding the Sanctum Judicium long enough to allow my retreat to the Citadel Ordinalis. We will hold as long as we can, but I fear the fires of Exterminatus may be the only lasting cure for that which plagues St Josmane’s Hope. The Emperor Protects. Informe G121/6Y42 Sent: Dockyard Fulguris Prime Received: Undying Glory; flagship, Battlefleet Fulguris Sender: Unknown They’re dead! You hear me? They’re all dead. The plague came aboard with the shuttle. Captain got it first, coughing up pus and blood by the time he reached the medicae centre. Sergeant Rackman reckoned that was deliberate – that the disease wanted to go there before anywhere else. ‘Course, Rackman was raving by then. Reckoned that drifter who read his palm foresaw the whole thing. Maybe she did. Maybe it was her brought it aboard, not the shuttle. Lieutenant Groth ordered the medicae sealed, but it didn’t do any good. It’d spread too far. Grown men wailed like children as the swellings in their bowels burst. But that weren’t the worst of it. No, that was the filth-Daemons that hatched from the frothing pustules, cackling and laughing. Bunch of ‘em carried Groth and the others away, the largest of them riding him like it was parade. I only survived because I ran to the isolation airlock and blew the connecting compression hatches. They left me alone after that, but I heard the screams over the comm lines. I didn’t think it could get worse until that battleship showed up. Shrouded by green mist, a rusted, rotten lump, with a prow full of teeth and a single staring eye. There weren’t a shot fired. That’s when I knew I were the last survivor. The battleship didn’t launch any craft, just waxy-skinned fuelling capillaries. ‘Cept they weren’t fuelling booms, not exactly. They were sucking the dockyards dry, harvesting the plague we’d incubated. I daren’t think for what. That was a week ago. I can’t take the hunger. I have to find food. I have to open that door. Informe K452/8T89 Sent: Kasr Sonnen Orbital Transcaster Received: Astra Militarum Command Relay (Cadian Sector) Sender: Colonel Strass, Cadian 4th Army Lord Castellan, Kasr Sonnen holds, but I cannot say for how much longer. The forces assailing us exceed expectations tenfold. Thus far, the Alpha Legion have spearheaded every assault – the Alpha Legion, and their untrained Cultist rabble. Civilian uprisings have occurred wherever the traitors have made landfall, and I can only assume a substantial infiltration campaign was waged long before their warships reached orbit. In accordance with Standing Order 63/Gamma, I have brought the Emperor’s Peace to all townships suspected of disloyalty. Should Kasr Sonnen survive this terrible hour, repopulation will be a matter of urgent priority. I confess that the prospect of survival seems bleak. The lunar dockyards on Strobos and Panecra have been overrun. The polar fortress of Kasr Torr has fallen. We still hold the great citadels of the Larcanis Plains, but barely. Save for the unexpected intervention of Adeptus Astartes from the Doom Legion and Fire Lords Chapters, they too would have fallen. By current projections, we can hold these positions for seven more days, perhaps eight, but I must tell you I consider those estimates grounded more in faith than reality. From there, only the redoubts of the Kormic Ridge will remain, and I hardly need remind you that they will not long endure. Unless we receive reinforcements within the next two or three days, Kasr Sonnen will fall to the Dark Gods. We will hold as long as we can. Come what may, the traitors of the Alpha Legion will regret the day they came to Kasr Sonnen. Cadia Stands. Informe T134/3U65 Sent: Hydra Cordatus Sonde Relay Received: Agripinaa Sender: Vanguard Alpha 5-Vostok Harkon, Sigma Maniple, Agripinaa Legio XXII Location: Hydra Cordatus pylon field, northern quadrant. 5.00021 kilometres beneath planetary surface. *Statement: Sigma Maniple under sustained attack from unidentified robed assailant. Heavy casualties. *Statement: Intruder’s combat technique and power armour suggests pre-Heresy Adeptus Astartes training. *Conclusion: Intruder is an operative of the Black Fleet. *Conjecture: Intruder seeks something from the catacombs. *Directive: The unbeliever must be purged. All hail the Omnissiah! *Location: 6.11581 kilometres beneath planetary surface. *Statement: Ambush encountered at Vault Delta-031. Heavy casualties sustained. *Statement: Intruder appears to be operating alone. *Conclusion: Intruder can be overwhelmed. *Directive: Commit additional forces. *Location: 8.33942 kilometres beneath planetary surface. *Statement: Extreme casualties sustained. *Statement: Intruder exhibits resilience beyond standard Astartes parameters. *Statement: Intruder has reached Vault Delta-001. No further movement. *Conclusion: Intruder has attained his goal. *Statement: Auspex circuits register unfamiliar energies. Intruder approaches. *Directive: Ready arms. All hail the Motive Force! Fin de la transmisión Informe Z111/8T39 Sent: Agripinaa Received: Cypra Mundi Sender: Mechasapient Devan Cauxos Status Report Chi-13 Siegeworks proceed as anticipated, within acceptable margin of error. The orbital flux-grid has proven disappointing, resulting only in the destruction of a single Executor-class grand cruiser. However, all counter-batteries are operating to within 0.5% of intended efficiency. Of an estimated traitor fleet strength of thirty capital ships, five are disabled, and three more show signs of weakness. Unbeliever landings are hampered by Agripinaa’s blessed atmosphere. Equatorial hive-fortresses report successful repulsions. Polar Hive Acrastos defences have been overwhelmed by blasphemous forge-born. Legio Cybernetica XXX and XXIX despatched to reinforce. Polar Hive Horaxes holds though intervention of Adeptus Astartes bearing the sigil of the Space Wolves 13th Company. Magos Biologis Tagran confirms feral behaviour associated mass destabilisation of Canis Helix (cf Wulfen). Hive Horaxes to be sealed. We give thanks to the Omnissiah for their sacrifice. Without further reinforcement, it is predicted Agripinaa will hold for two Terran weeks. Current projections estimate the heretic fleet can sustain these losses for a further five Terran weeks. Thus, by the bonds of cog and creed, and on behalf of Agripinaa’s Council Munitorum, I hereby request reinforcement, that our great works may continue in the Omnissiah’s name. Informe R563/2G35 Sent: Thracian Primaris Received: Scarus Sector Command Relay Theta-Rho Sender: Office Adjudico: Lord Thybault Helican XXIII Lord Commander Balchor, It is with the greatest urgency that I must request immediate and substantial reinforcement for the worlds of this system. Within the last thirty-six hours sidereal, out-system monitor stations and empyric beacons have returned readings that can only be described as alarming in the extreme. Astropath mortality stands at 46% and climbing, with all omens pointing towards dire and immediate threat. A vast, fanged maw, they say, yawning wide to devour all light. We are seeing such ferocious disturbance in the Warp that all nonessential void transit has been temporarily forbidden, while the Lord Judiciary of the Thracian Primaris Arbites has reported an increase in deviant cult activity in excess of 400% planet-wide. Coupled with the reports we have heard regarding the renewed traitor offensive against the Cadian Gate, and the ominous Inquisitorial edicts that have been circulated through this court, I hardly need to spell out to you the severity of the developing situation. Lord Commander, you know as well as I that Thracian Primaris stands as the lynchpin of this sub-sector. In the Emperor’s name, send us all the strength you can spare. I fear that we shall need it all and more in the days ahead. Throne Regnum Eternum, Lord Thybalt Helican XXIII Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Artículos para traducir